


Lucky ?

by Rizuki88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, School Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizuki88/pseuds/Rizuki88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cerita tentang luhan, xiumin, kawan-kawannya, dan "keberuntungan" !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ini adalah fic pertama saya yang berstatus multi chapter. tolong dukungannya dan untuk exo shipper ! selamat membaca :)

“LUCKY ?”

Cast : all exo official member with other boyband and girlband.  
genre : romance, friendship,School life  
warning : boys love, ooc, typos, penuh ke gaje an and other

Don’t like ? Don’t read !

-

-

“huhuhu…eomma jahat sekali melepasku di korea. Dan apa ini ? asrama khusus lelaki ? apa aku kurang manly eoh ?” namja berparas coret tampan coret sekaligus cantik tersebut terus menggerutu menyalahkan sang eomma yang dengan seenaknya menyuruhnya bersekolah di negri korea tanpa seorangpun yang ia kenal (seingat ingatan nya yang mulai pikun) . Bilang sang appa sih untuk ‘LK’ alias Latihan Kemandiriian (what ?) karna sang ayah tahu bahwa sang anak adalah sosok yang sangat manja terutama pada sang eomma. Oke mari kita berkenalan dengan namja cantik tersebut. Ia bernama XI LU HAN anak dari pemilik Xi tekno corp. yang kini tengah tersohor di china. Mungkin hanya itu pendeskripsian dari author dan mari kita kembali ke pemeran utama kita yang berjalan setengah berlari dan terus berputar-putar menunjuk-nunjuk random kesegala arah.

BRUKKK…

Dan seperti di dalam sebuah sinetron lebay yang sering di tonton sang eomma -maupun author, luhan menabrak seseorang hingga ke duanya jatuh tersungkur dengan tak elitnya.  
“ughh…appo. Hei kalau jalan pakai mata mu” omel luhan sambil mengusab bokongnya yang mencium(?) aspal dengan mulusnya.  
-_- namja yang tadi di tabrak luhan hanya memasang tampang datar sambil berdiri dan membantu luhan berdiri.  
“hey…kau mendengarku hah ?” ucap luhan kesal karena pertanyaannya hanya di tanggapi dengan wajah poker face sang lawan. Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah sepeda melaju kencang kearah luhan. Terbukti dari suara ‘kring kring…kring kring’ dan ‘awas noona awas !’ dari sang namja yang berwajah KOTAK dan suara CEMPRENG FALSSETTO membahannya. Luhan reflek menoleh dan mendapati sebuah sepeda berwarna pink cerah melaju kearah nya.

SREET…GREBB…KEDUBRAKKKK

Dan dapat kita lihat, sang pengendara na’as harus rela bertabrakkan dengan sebuah pohon besar dan prince cantik kita dimana ? oh tenang, dia aman di dalam pelukkan sang pangeran poker face dengan wajah blushing plus kagetnya hingga menimbulkan kemacetan di jalan karena para fujo labil yang asyik memotret moment langka yang menurut mereka sweet tersebut.  
“pabbo. Lain kali, beli lah sepeda yang lebih bagus”ucap namja tersebut datar. Luhan tiba-tiba ‘sedikit’ terpesona mendengar suara dari namja yang masih setia memeluknya tersebut.  
“yaakkk…sehun. Harusnya kau menolongku. Bukan memarahiku begini dan malah keenakkan memeluk noona itu” ucap namja berwajah kotak tersebut dengan tagname kim jongdae namun terdapat pin berwarna merah dengan tulisan chen dan berlambang kalajengking di seragamnya. Seketika luhan melepas pelukkan sepihaknya tatkala menyadari posisi nya dan namja yang di panggil sehun itu agak ehhem intim ehhem.  
“yakkk siapa yang kau panggil noona itu eoh ?”geram luhan mulai menyingsing lengan bajunya. Chen nyengir kuda sambil menggaet sepedanya berdiri tegak.  
“ehh tentu saja kau noona” ucap chen menunjukkan senyum 500 peraknya (?).  
“YAKKKK…AKU BUKAN YEOJA…AKU NAMJA ! MANLY ! SSAN NAMJA !!!” ucap luhan dengan bahasa campur aduk dengan mandarin dan mendapat tatapan kaget dari namja bernama sehun, chen, dan bahkan orang-orang di sekitar. Terlihat dari seorang anak kecil yang reflek menjatuhkan es krim yang tengah di makannya dan seorang ahjussi tua yang tiba-tiba tepar serangan jantung (gak penting !)  
“e-eh ? wae?” Tanya luhan atas reaksi yang di terimanya.  
“umm..mian, yang benar itu ssang namja. Istilah yang kau sebut tadi salah. Itu artinya kau ‘namja yang murah’ atau ‘namja murahan’” ucap chen langsung membenarkan. luhan memplototkan mata rusanya.

Ah sial…

Luhan langsung mematung di tempat dengan wajah cengo yang terkesan menggemaskan di mata sehun, membuat sehun meringis dalam hati.  
“aaa…e-etoo….t-terserah aku kalau begitu. Mulut-mulutku. Dasar pabo namja” ucap luhan berusaha tenang dengan gaya melipat tangan di depan dadanya.  
“terserah mu sajalah. Ayo sehun, kita harus kembali ke asrama sebelum penjaga gerbang berkepala botak itu mengomel” Ucap chen memilih berjalan bergandengan (?) dengan sepedanya. Di susul dengan sehun yang berjalan di belakang chen. Meninggalkan luhan yang kembali mematung di tempat. Namun tiba-tiba pandangannya teralih di tempat sehun berdiri terakhir kali dan mendapati sebuah sapu tangan berwarna soft pink bergambar boneka beruang bertuliskan ‘uri pinku-pinku’. Luhan langsung memungut sapu tangan (yang menurutnya) nista tersebut.  
“apa ini punya namja tembok itu ?” Tanya luhan dengan bulir keringat yang menggantung indah di dahinya dengan background dedaunan yang berterbangan slow motion (karena di sapu penyapu jalanan)  
“aishhh…jinjja…dasar namja aneh. Oh iya, kenapa aku tidak minta xiumin hyung untuk menjemputku sejak tadi” gumam luhan menjentikkan jari sambil membanggakan ide cemerlangnya.

Benar-benar pikun

Dan dengan kelincahan tangan lentiknya, luhan segera menelpon hyung ‘bulat’nya dan beberapa menit kemudian datang lah sebuah mobil Lamborghini berwarna putih. Dan dari dalam mobil tersebut keluar sesosok namja manis berpipi chubby dan berbadan ‘agak’ bulat. (di lempar rombong bakpao).  
“yakkk xiumin hyung…bogoshipoyo” girang luhan segera memeluk hyungnya erat.  
“aishhh luhan lepaskan hyung. Kau kenapa sampai terdampar di sini eoh ?” Tanya xiumin memandang wajah sepupu   yang sudah di anggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri.  
“salahkan eomma yang entah mendadak memindahkan sekolahku ke korea dan lagi, aku di suruh tinggal di asrama khusus laki-laki. Apa aku kurang manly eoh. Aisshhh jinjja aku….bla…bla….” gerutu luhan. Xiumin hanya geleng-geleng menanggapi sepupunya kalau sudah mengomel seperti ini. Dan setelahnya xiumin langsung menggeret luhan yang masih setia mengomel menuju ke alamat asrama yang ternyata adalah asrama yang di tempati olehnya. Dan dalam perjalanan menuju asrama tersebut xiumin mendapat pesan dari ahjuma xi tentang sekolah yang ternyata merupakan sekolah yang sama dengan xiumin.

Nampak ganjil heh…

Xiumin berpikir keras untuk hal ini. Setahunya, luhan tidak pernah mendapatkan masalah apapun di china (kecuali cibiran harian rutin dari para yeoja di sekolah luhan yang merasa iri dan tersaingi oleh wajah cantik luhan). Tapi hasilnya masih nihil. Mungkin kelak suatu masa xiumin dapat melihat makna dari hal yang di lakukan oleh sang tante.

Terlalu puitis bukan.

OooO

Setelah menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengurus beberapa berkas luhan, xiumin mengajak luhan menuju kamarnya yang kini juga di tempati oleh luhan (karena dalam pesan sang tante, luhan sudah pasti akan sekamar dengan nya) dan begini lah sekarang. Luhan dengan tak berperi ke bakpao an tidur meninggalkan xiumin dengan kedongkolannya membereskan koper luhan.

Poor xiumin…

Other side

Sosok 2 namja tersebut terus berlari di keheningannya malam dengan tubuh berkeringat –terutama yang menenteng sepeda. Di otak mereka hanya ada 1 tujuan yang mengharuskan mereka berlari tunggang langgang seperti sekarang

Asrama

“hah…ini semua salah mu albino. Kau memang suka mempersulit” ucap namja berwajah kotak tersebut masih terus mempertahankan laju larinya.  
“hei siapa yang kau bilang albino kotak tipi ?” Tanya sehun member deathglare kepada sahabat seperjuangannya tersebut.  
“tentu saja kau bocah. Hanya karena sapu tangan nista mu itu kita jadi telat begini. Jika kita benar-benar telat, akan ku buat botak kepala kosong mu itu” ucap chen lengkap dengan aksen mulut untanya. Keduanya mulai berlari kearah tikungan jalan terakhir mereka dan ci-luk-ba…!!! Gerbang telah di tutup dengan indahnya dan terlihat pula sang penjaga gerbang berkepala botak licin tengah mondar mandir dengan pentungan yang siap sedia di tangannya.  
“mati kau kim jongdae” lirih chen dramatis menepuk jidatnya. Sedangkan sehun tetap saja memasang wajah miskin emosinya. Kedua namja telat tersebut memberanikan diri menuju gerbang dan di sambut pelototan dari sang penjaga gerbang berkumis keriting tersebut.  
“umm…a-ano bisakah kami masuk” ucap chen dengan chengiran gagal humornya.sang penjaga memasang tampang garang siap tempurnya.

Dan....

“maksud lo ? eh keles, ini sudah jam brapa hah ? liat-liat woi. Jam setengah 11 kalian baru balik. Ihhh gak banget kalian masuk” ucap sang penjaga dengan aksen alay bingitzznya. Dan ini lah yang sebenarnya di takutkan dua namja telat tadi. Bukan karena tampang galak sang penjaga.

Tapi cara mengomel sang penjaga yang bikin mereka illfeel.

“ta-tapi…tadi kami….”  
“no no no. neo micheoseo ? gaji ku bisa di potong oleh si tua Bangka sooman itu. Tidak, kalian gak boleh ma.suk. titik” ucap sang penjaga masih mempertahankan ke alay annya membuat sehun harus menahan mual yang mulai mengaduk-aduk perutnya. Chen hanya bias mengelus dada sabar dan berdoa agar yang di atas menurunkan mukjizat.

Dan sepertinya doa seorang kim jongdae sang manusia teraniaya bin ternistakan di ijabah :D

“chogiyo, boleh saya keluar sebentar” ucap sosok namja chubby yang ternyata xiumin kepada si penjaga. Seketika chen menolehkan pandangan nya kea rah sumber suara nan lembut tersebut. Dan terjadilah adegan main stream yang sering kita sebut ‘pandangan sekilas penuh cinta’.

2 manic tersebut saling bertemu…  
mengisyaratkan rasa kagum dan terpesona dengan hal terindah yang mereka lihat sekarang  
hati mereka tidak menyangkal adanya perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan dan tak ingin mereka akhiri

Oke, cukup adegannya

“what ? apa lagi ini ? no no no. kau tidak boleh keluar. Titik gak pake dj” ucap sang penjaga membuat chemistry romansa antara chen dan xiumin hancur di terjang kalimat beraksen alay sang penjaga.  
“tapi aku mau…”  
“eee…gak boleh. Ih apaan sih lo. Hobby banget maksa. Dasar gembrot ! I to the yuuhhh” ucap sang penjaga sambil menoel-noel bahu xiumin dengan ujung pentungannya.

Apa tadi dia bilang ‘gembrot’ ?  
gembrot sejenis dengan ‘gendut’ kan ?  
ohhh baozi yang malang  
sabar nak…  
doa author menyertai bakpao mu(?)

1….2….3….

“YAAKKKK DASAR LO PENJAGA SOK NGALAY. CUIH…..GUE DUDUKIN JUGA LO AMPE PENYET TRUS MULUT LO GUE SUMPELIN NIH KANTONG SAMPAH” teriak xiumin dengan suara supernya. Membuat chen, sehun, dan terutama sang penjaga hampir serangan jantung.

Luhan side

“astaga mugedek….. tadi suara apa ya ? tapi kok kaya suara xiumin hyung ya ?” ucap luhan yang terbangun dari acara sleeping beauty nya.  
“ehh…mungkin efek mimpi xiumin hyung jadi godzila tadi kali ya ?” gumam luhan bergidik ngeri membayangkan dirinya di kejar dan hampir di injak-Injak oleh xiumin.  
“grrr…tidur lagi ah” dan dengan gamblangnya, luhan kembali tidur dengan tak elitnya.

Tapi menurut author, xiumin memang tengah jadi ‘godzila’ di luar asrama

Back to gerbang

“aaa…”  
“biarin gua lewat kagak ato kepala lo tambah gue plontosin.” Ucap xiumin dengan aura membunuh yang begitu kentara. Dan karena sang penjaga yang takut kepalanya makin plontos + kebelet pipis, jadilah xiumin di perbolehkan lewat diikuti dengan chen dan sehun yang mengambil langkah seribu masuk kedalam asrama.

Poor penjaga gerbang… XD

OooO

Keesokkan harinya di seoul art high school

“hyung…kok disini ramai ya ?” Tanya luhan pada xiumin yang masih sibuk membaca daftar siswa di papan pengumuman. Bukan tanpa sebab sekolah ini menjadi ramai mendadak. Luhan sempat berkhayal bahwa di sekolah ini akan kedatangan boyband bernama exo yang merupakan boyband idola luhan terutama member yang berwajah cantik dengan kekuatan telepathky.

Author rasa luhan mulai gila

“tentu saja ramai. Kau masuk sekolah ini saat tahun pelajaran baru” ucap xiumin sambil menghapal letak kelasnya dan letak kelas sepupunya. Luhan hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.  
“yap….sekarang ayo kita cari kelas mu. Kau akan Masuk kelas XI A 2. dan aku harus masuk XII F di lantai 3” ucap xiumin menggaet sang sepupu ke lantai 2. Dan selanjutnya xiumin berpisah dengan luhan untuk masuk ke dalam kelas barunya.

Cklek….

Terlihat bahwa keadaan kelas baru nya sangat ramai. Namun pandangan luhan langsung tertuju pada seorang namja ber eyeliner tebal yang tengah berbincang ria dengan namja cupu bermata bulat bening yang dibingkai dengan kacamata bulat. Luhan langsung tersenyum ramah menuju 2 namja imut tersebut.  
“hey….menurutmu bagaimana penampilan chanyeol sunbae saat pertandingan basket minggu lalu…akkhhh sungguh dia sangat tampan dan seksi sekaligus…” pekik namja bereyeliner tersebut yang hanya dibalas tatapan polos dari namja bermata bulat di depannya.  
“umm…ano…annyeong ghaseo” ucap luhan dengan nada ramah. Namja ber eyeliner dan namja cupu tersebut tersenyum menatap sumber suara.  
“annyeong ghaseo ne. aku tak pernah melihat siswa seperti mu.” Mata sipit ber eyeliner itu makin menyipit meneliti tampilan luhan. Namja cupu di depannya tersenyum manis.  
“aku siswa baru disini” ucap luhan. Namja ber eyeliner tersebut tersenyum ramah.  
“hehehe…nama ku Byun Baekhyun. Panggil aku baekki atau terserahmu asal jangan menjelekkkan ku. Salam kenal ne” namja ber eyeliner atau yang bernama baekhyun itu dengan cepat meraih tangan luhan.  
“D.O Kyungsoo imnida. Kau bias memanggilku kyungsoo” namja cupu yang bernama kyungsoo menjabat tangan luhan sambil membetulkan letak kaca mata bulatnya.  
“perkenalkan, nama ku Xi Luhan. Salam kenal” ucap luhan. Dan mendapat tatapan takjub dari 2 sahabat barunya.  
“kau xi luhan anak pemilik Xi tekno corp. di china itu” Tanya kyungsoo dengan mata bulat polosnya yang berbinar. Luhan mengangguk.  
“omo…kenapa kau bisa kemari ? aku rasa pendidikan di china banyak yang bagus” Tanya baekhyun antusias. Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.  
“entahlah. Eomma ku menginginkan ku bersekolah di sini” ucap luhan dengan nada kesal dan tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan…

Brakkk

Seorang namja yang dari tadi memperhatikan luhan tumbang bersimbah darah di hidungnya. Luhan hanya menatap sekilas namja mengenaskan tersebut dengan tatapan bingung.

Sungguh kuat bukan pesona seorang xi luhan ?

“ahh oke, kau mau duduk bersama ku ?” tawar baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk dan mengambil tempat tepat di samping jendela.  
“terus…aku duduk dimana ?” Tanya kyungsoo dengan muka polosnya.  
“duduklah di depan. Apa mata mu kurang besar untuk melihat kursi kosong di depan ku eoh !” ucap baekhyun santai membuat kyungsoo cemberut. Luhan tertawa kecil. Dan akhirnya ada guru yang memasuki kelas. Guru tersebut berparas manis dengan tagname Kim Ryeowook.  
“annyeong yeorobun. Kim Ryeowook imnida. Mohon bantuannya semua. Saya adalah guru baru untuk tahun ajaran ini sekaligus wali kelas kalian. Saya mengajar mata pelajaran bahasa. mungkin sekian dari saya. Ada yang ingin bertanya ?“ ucap guru tersebut dengan senyum yang sangat manis terpatri di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba seorang murid bertagname lee seungri mengangkat tangannya.  
“silahkan tuan lee” ucap Ryeowook.  
“kenapa Ryeowook seongsangnim….begitu manis eoh ? mengapa seongsangnim terlihat seperti malaikat di mataku” ucap seungri dengan wajah sok terpesona yang begitu bodoh.

DAGUMMMBRAKK….

Seungri yang sangat naas. Setelah mengajukan pertanyaan (yang sungguh tidak penting) tersebut kepada sang new teacher, ia langsung mendapatkan timpukkan ber ton-ton high heels dari para murid wanita di kelas itu.

“LANJUTKAN SEONGSANGNIM !”teriak para murid yeoja kelas itu penuh semangat sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa seakaan tidak melakukan hal-hal buruk apapun.

“o-okey. Kalau begitu mari kita….BRAKKK”omongan ryeowook di interupsi oleh suara bantingan pintu yang memilukkan akibat gebrakkan 2 namja naas yang kini tersungkur saling tindih menindih. Seluruh murid yeoja yang awalnya kaget langsung teriak kegirangan tatkala melihat posisi jatuh dari 2 namja tersebut sangat err…menggerahkan. Bisa di lihat namja berwajah kotak jatuh terlentang di tindih oleh namja lain berkulit albino. Posisi yang absurb bukan ? (author tepar)

Brakkk….

Namja yang sempat pingsan yang ternyata bernama kang daesung pingsan kembali dengan darah mengalir deras di hidungnya. Luhan menganga lebar sedangkan baekhyun sibuk menutup mata suci milik kyungsoo yang terus bertanya ‘ada apa ? ada apa ?’ kepadanya.  
“bisa anda jelaskan ini kepada saya” ucap ryeowook dengan wajah merah padam. 2 namja yang masih saling menindih itu melongo ke atas kearah sang guru. Luhan langsung terkejut melihat wajah-wajah dari 2 namja di sana.  
“th-theongthangnim maaf kami terlambat hehehe” ucap sehun dengan aksen cadelnya diselingi tawa garing. Berbeda dengan sang sohib yang wajahnya mulai membiru kehabisan nafas.  
“se-sehun hosh…a-aku akan mati…hosh…”peringat chen dan sehun langsung berdiri menarik chen yang hampir tepar untuk bangkit. Ryeowook menghelai nafas pasrah.  
“baiklah ummm…oh sehun dan kim jongdae. Kalian kuperbolehkan duduk. Lain kali jangan mengulanginya lagi” ucap Ryeowook. Sehun langsung menggeret chen ke bangku pojok paling belakang namun matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah objek yang pernah ia lihat.

Itu adalah luhan.

“kau…” guamm sehun datar. Luhan memasang senyum meremehkan. Chen yang melihat tatapan menusuk dari wali kelas barunya langsung menarik sehun duduk di bangku pojok yang ternyata di depan mereka terdapat luhan dan baekhyun.  
“baiklah. Semua sudah berkumpul. Jadi mari kita mulai pelajaran-…BLAM” suara pintu di banting menyeruak di telinga Ryeowook. Sejak tadi ada saja halangan dan rintangan baginya untuk mengajar.

Guru yang malang.

“maaf seongsangnim. Saya terlambat . tadi saya mendapat urusan mendadak harap di maklumi” ucap sosok namja tampan berkulit honey blond yang terkesan sangat exotic di mata para yeoja dan namja berstatus uke. Ryeowook memperhatikan sebentar dandanan namja di depannya yang terkesan berantakan tersebut. 2 kancing teratas terbuka dan apa itu…kissmark ? dan tuxedo yang tersampir di bahu. Tak ambil pusing, Ryeowook mengangguk dan mempersilahkan siswa tersebut duduk. Namja tersebut mengedarkan manic hitam setajam elangnya mencari tempat duduk dan hanya ada 1 tempat yang tersisa di sebelah namja cupu yang masih memperhatikan kearah papan tulis. Akhirnya namja tan tersebut duduk di tempat kosong tersebut. Kyungsoo sedikit melirik namja di sampingnya. Seketika namja disebelahnya tak sengaja menoleh.

BLUSHH

Wajah seorang D.O Kyungsoo merona tatkala tatapan tajam sang namja tan menumbuk manic bulat bening miliknya. Namja tan bertagname Kim Jongin itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.  
“a-aa mianhe….jeongmal mianhe…”lirih kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangan kea rah bukunya. Jongin atau kerap di sapa Kai hanya menaikkan bahu masa bodoh lalu memasang headset sambil menutup wajahnya dengan buku.  
‘eomma…d-dia tampan’ batin kyungsoo terpesona. Dabat di lihat binar bahagia tercetak jelas di mata beningnya. Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak tau namja ini siapa.

Itu karena kyungsoo seorang murid yang kuper.

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya kembali berkutat dengan catatan dan papan tuis di depan. Kembali focus dengan apa yang di pelajarinya.

OooO

KRING…KRING….

“yap baiklah anak-anak. Pelajaran hari ini telah selesai. Jangan lupa belajar untuk ulangan minggu depan” ucap kyuhyun seongsangnim sambil melangkah pergi. Xiumin langsung membereskan barang-barangnya menjemput sang sepupu.  
“xiumin, kau ingin ke mana ?” Tanya sahabat xiumin. Namja berdimple itu juga sibuk memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tasnya.  
“ohh itu, aku ingin menjemput sepupu ku” ucap xiumin tersenyum kepada si namja berdimple a.k.a zhang yixing atau sering disapa lay.  
“boleh aku ikut ?”ucap lay dengan rona merah samar di pipinya. Xiumin menaikkan alis.  
“sudahlah bawa dia.dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Si suholangkaya” teriak agak keras kris sambil berjalan menuju xiumin dan lay. Seketika wajah lay merona manis. Xiumin langsung tertawa sejadi-jadinya.  
“omo na ? kau menyukai namja ‘cha eun sang’ itu ?” ucap xiumin sedikit memflashback saat diadakan casting untuk drama sekolah. Suho mencoba memasuki casting. Dan saat casting berlangsung, suho memperagakan diri menjadi cha eun sang dan sungguh tak dapat dilupakkan ketika adegan bertatapan, wajah suho terlihat begitu jelek dan membuat seluruh pemain bahkan para juri tertawa. Namun ada keajaiban di sana.

Suho di rekrut sebagai orang yang memerankan sebuah pohon lumutan.

“aa- hei jangan menjelekkannya. Itu hanya kesialannya tonggos. Kau sendiri beratus-ratus kali di tolak oleh namja panda mu itu” balas lay sarkatis dan seketika tawa kris reda berganti dengan wajah kesal memerah malu dan tangannya langsung menutup mulut karena kata ‘keramat’ yang di layangkan lay.  
“hey sudahlah, kalian seperti anak kecil. Ayo aku juga mau kekelas adikku” ucap gadis cantik berwajah baby face yang berdiri di belakang lay.  
“ah tentu oh suli. Kajja !” ucap xiumin dan akhirnya, sekelompok sahabat tersebut pergi menuju kelas luhan.

OooO

“yakkn hyung lama sekali” ucap luhan meneriakki hyungnya yang datang bergerombol(?) bersama para sohibnya.  
“huuh, kau saja yang terlalu cerewet luhan. Oh kalian…” Tanya xiumin pada baekhyun dan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan baekhyun pun mengenalkan diri pada xiumin.

Tapi tiba-tiba….

BRAKKK

Suara apakah itu ?  
oh itu bukan suara murid bernama daesung yang jatuh bersimbah darah lagi.  
lebih tepat, itu adalah suara….

“howaaaa….appo noona. Thulli noona appo….” Pekik sehun yang kini tengah di beri jeweran manis dari sang noona.  
“yakkk…jangan membangkang oh sehun. Lihat hasil ulangan mu. Kau hanya mendapat telor busuk besar. Astaga…noona akan menyita seluruh psp dan ps mu” suli makin keras menjewer sang adik.  
“t-tapi noona…”  
“OH THEHUN….” Dan ini lah kesamaan kakak beradik ini : sehun akan chadel jika sedang gugup dan memohon. sedang suli, dia akan mengeluarkan kecadelannya saat ia marah atau berteriak.

Intinya duo oh ini sama cadelnya (author di lempar sepatu sama sehun dan suli)

Oke back to story *tepar*

“hentikan cadel kalian. Tch, merusak telinga saja” ucap xiumin santai.  
“KAU YANG DIAM GEMBROT !!” teriak sehun dan suli bersamaan. Xiumin langsung memasang wajah sok terluka dan menangis di bahu chen. Mari kita lihat keadaan batin kim jongdae.

‘aduhh…gak cuaattt…hyung jangan nangis’  
‘hyung tenang ada kang aCHEN yang ngelindungin baozi’  
‘oh~…indahnya hidup ku~’

Oke itulah sepenggal isi batin (tidak waras) seorang kim jongdae.

“a-ah maaf…aku keterusan hehehe” xiumin yang baru sadar dari drama dadakannya langsung membungkuk berkali-kali. Dia akan lepas kendali kalau menyangkut drama dadakannya. Sungguh rasa kecewa membludak di hati chen  
‘ahh hyung…lama pun tak apa. aku kecewa hiks…’ batin chen menangis jejeritan.  
“ah…tak apa-apa xiumin sunbae” lain di mulut lain di hati (walaupun ada beberapa kata yang sama). Chen memberi senyum childish andalannya. Xiumin melihat kea rah chen dan kesan pertamanya adalah

DE JAVU

Sepasang manic hitam –namun indah itu menatap hangat dirinya. Seakan ada sesuatu bak magnet yang menariknya masuk lebih jauh menelusuri , bahkan sampai ke hati pemuda yang kini berada di depannya.

“err…sunbaenim ?” panggil chen beberapa kali.  
“e-eh iya, mianhe. Tidak usah terlalu formal. Panggil lah aku xiumin hyung atau hyung saja tak masalah. Kau namja yang kemarin di marahin habis-habisan oleh pak botak kan ?” Tanya xiumin menanyakan atau bisa di bilang memflashback kejaian kemarin.

Setahu author, xiumin lah yang mengeluarkan amarahnya habis-habisan.

“hehehe…iya hyung. Terima kasih telah membantu ku” ucap chen menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. Xiumin tersenyum.  
“hmm…kau pemenang kejuaraan saints tahun ini kan ? tak ku sangka aku bertemu dengan orangnya langsung hihihi” ucap xiumin tertawa kagum. Perlahan pipi chen merona samar.  
“hei kalian, mau sampai kapan disini. Kelas akan ditutup beberapa menit lagi” ucap kris berdiri stay cool di ambang pintu. Yang lain telah lama berdiri di luar menunggu xiumin dan chen.  
“dasar kau. Aku yakin kau sudah mendapatkan ‘apa yang kau mau’ di meja si panda itu” ucap xiumin berjalan dengan tangannya yang reflek menarik tangan chen.

Rasanya jika chen di suruh mati sekarang….  
chen tidak akan rela.  
catat itu !

OooO

Asrama laki-laki. (kamar xiumin dan luhan)

“hyung…” rengek luhan sambil memegang perutnya yang super keroncongan bahkan menyaingi lagu kroncong protol.  
“luhan…kau lihat sendirian ! kita kehabisan bahan makanan. Besok hari libur baru hyung bisa membeli bahan makanan” ucap xiumin memijit keningnya, pusing dengan suara dan cara luhan merengek dengan menggulingkan badan kesana kemari dan kadang memegang kakinya.

Sungguh xiumin terlihat seperti seorang rentenir.

Drtt…drttt….

Handphone xiumin yang ber stiker bakpao bergetar. Sebuah pesan dari nomor tak dikenal masuk ke handphonenya. Xiumin mengernyit lalu membuka pesan tersebut.

From : xxxxxxxx

Selamat malam hyung. Aku chen, dan aku mendapatkan nomor hyung dari suli noona. Dan mala mini kami mengadakan makan malam bersama suli noona. Apa hyung mau bergabung ? aku harap hyung ikut begabung. J

Xiumin menatap pesan tersebut dengan mata berbinar ria. Rasanya pesan tersebut adalah sebuah undangan dari malaikat penunggu surga.

Terlalu berlebihan seperti berat badan mu xiumin #plakk

“luhan, ayo kita ke kamar sebelah. Mereka mengundang kita makan malam” ucap xiumin membuat luhan berhenti dari acara mari-berguling-guling nya.  
“jinjja….?”mata luhan bersparkle ria mendengar panggilan surga(?) dari sang sepupu. Sebelum xiumin menjawab luhan sudah berdandan ala kadarnya dan segera mungkin menyeret xiumin keluar kamar tanpa memperdulikan dandanan xiumin yang hanya memakai piama bermotif evil bakpao kesayangannya. Xiumin hanya menunjuk kearah mana luhan berjalan dan beruntungnya lagi kamar mereka bersebelahan dengan kamar chen (bahkan xiumin tak pernah tahu bahwa chen bertetanggaan dengan xiumin).

TOK…TOK…TOK…  
CKLEK

“iya selamat da-…KAU ?”

TBC


	2. LUCKY ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cerita tentang luhan, xiumin, kawan-kawannya, dan "keberuntungan" !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOREE…chap 2 update. Ada yang nunggu ? (gak ada).  
> yosh ! silahkan di baca !

“LUCKY ?”

Cast : all exo official member with other boyband and girlband.  
genre : romance, friendship,School life  
warning : boys love, ooc, typos, penuh ke gaje an and other

Don’t like ? Don’t read !

-

-

Chap sebelumnya

“luhan, ayo kita ke kamar sebelah. Mereka mengundang kita makan malam” ucap xiumin membuat luhan berhenti dari acara mari-berguling-guling nya.  
“jinjja….?”mata luhan bersparkle ria mendengar panggilan surga(?) dari sang sepupu. Sebelum xiumin menjawab luhan sudah berdandan ala kadarnya dan segera mungkin menyeret xiumin keluar kamar tanpa memperdulikan dandanan xiumin yang hanya memakai piama bermotif evil bakpao kesayangannya. Xiumin hanya menunjuk kearah mana luhan berjalan dan beruntungnya lagi kamar mereka bersebelahan dengan kamar chen (bahkan xiumin tak pernah tahu bahwa chen bertetanggaan dengan xiumin).

TOK…TOK…TOK…  
CKLEK

“iya selamat da-…KAU ?”

Chap 2

“iya selamat da-…KAU ?” teriak sehun terkejut tatkala melihat makhluk (yang sangat menyebalkan) ada di hadapannya sekarang. Luhan hanya memasang wajah datar.  
“apa yang kau lakukan disini ?” Tanya sehun datar.  
“aku di undang olhe suli noona. Aku tak mungkin menolak undangan dari noona semanis suli” ucap luhan santa.

Dasar tukang bohong.

Sehun mendecih tak suka dan ber ancang-ancang mengusir luhan namun sebuah depakkan hebat melayang dengan indahnya hingga sehun jatuh tersungkur.  
“hay, xiumin hyung. Ternyata kau datang. Ku kira undangan ku tak berhasil” ucap chen dengan tak berperi ke cadelan menginjak tangan sehun yang kala itu menjadi tumpuan untuk berdiri.  
“akhhh…dasar bodoh. Tangan ku !” ringis sehun tak di gubris chen karena ia tengah sibuk menggamit tangan sang pujaan hati masuk ke dalam. Namun penderitaannya tak sampai di situ, saat sehun ingin bangun kembali luhan dengan (sangat) sengaja menginjak tangan sehun kembali.  
“akhhh….dasar namja sinting !” kembali sehun meringis kesakitan. Luhan memasang wajah sok bersalah.  
“ahh maafkan aku oh sehun. Aku benar.benar.tak.sengaja” ucap luhan dengan penekanan di beberapa kata terakhirnya. Sehun menatap sengit namja yang terlampau sinting yang kini dengan seenaknya berlalu pergi.

Haruskah sehun memompa tangannya agar tidak diinjak-injak ?

-  
-

“uwooo….mashita, masakan ini enak sekali noona. Noona ini sangat cantik, pintar memasak pula” puji luhan jujur hingga wajah sulli merona samar. Sehun makan dengan berapi-api dan menguarkan aura tak sukanya terutama pada namja sok kecakepan yang kini tengah makan ala gelandangan tidak makan seminggu. Namun ia merasakkan rasa yang begitu kesal tatkala luhan tak sengaja menggamit tangan sulli.

Wow, apa seorang oh sehun cemburu ?  
oh tidak tidak. Sehun pasti hanya kesal karena noona nya terkena modus dari namja sinting itu.  
iya pasti !  
namun author hanya bisa bilang semoga saja !

“sehun, noona harus kembali ke asrama ne. jam waktu berkunjungku sudah habis. Sampai besok ne sehunna !!” ucap sulli sambil mencubit gemas pipi sang adik. Sehun reflek menepis dan menggembungkan pipinya yang merah karena cubitan maut sang kakak. Sulli langsung berlalu pergi  
“noona…aku tidak di beri cubitan ? aku imut loh” koar chen ketika sulli melewati pintu kamar dan brakkk…. Nampan besi melayang tepat di kepala chen karena sang empunya nampan alias sehun memberinya Cuma-Cuma

Dan terjadilah acara modus ala chen.

“hiks…kepala ku. Hiks s-sakit” xiumin merasa iba pada hoobae kesayangannya. Ia pun mengelus lembut kepala chen dengan senyum hangatnya.  
“sudah tak apa-apa kan ? atau masih sakit ?” ucap xiumin lembut. Chen memasang wajah cemberutnya.  
“masih sakit hyung namun bertambah sakit juga disini” chen mengambil tangan xiumin di atas kepalanya lalu menaruhnya tepat di dadanya. Xiumin bisa merasakan detak jantung chen yang begitu cepat.  
“disini, sakit. Namun rasa sakit ini sangat menyenangkan dan hanya datang jika aku bertemu hyung, melihat senyum manis hyung, dan berkontak fisik dengan hyung seperti sekarang”ucap chen membuat xiumin merona.

Begitulah orang jatuh cinta.  
dunia serasa milik berdua.  
yang lain pada numpang dan bahkan nunggak bayar 3 bulan (itu mah spp author)

Mari kita lihat keadaan hunhan yang mulai jengah dengan modus abal milik kim jongdae.

“stt..stt…sehun” panggil luhan dengan nada berbisik kepada sehun yang masih melongok melihat chen yang masih setia meremas lembut tangan xiumin  
“hn” gumam nya tanpa menoleh.  
“kau dapat darimana makhluk dengan spesies kotak tukang gombal bin modus seperti itu ?” telunjuk luhan menuju kea rah chen.  
“itu limited. Aku mendapatkannya di pet shop langkah di bawah jembatan layang” ucap sehun lalu mereka berdua cekikikkan.

Dasar aneh.

“chen-ah…umm itu, ada yang melihat kita” ucap xiumin dengan lembut melepas tangannya dari genggaman chen sambil menunjuk luhan dan sehun yang cekikikkan.  
“wae hyung ?” chen menatap xiumin penuh harap.  
“a-aku malu chen-ah” ucap xiumin lalu menutup wajahnya yang mulai memerah padam

Kyaaa kyeopta dan terlampau jujur….!

Chen makin tersepona(?) eitss…maksudnya terpesona !

“hey, kau makhluk kotak. Jangan menggombali xiumin hyung dengan gombalan abal mu itu. Oh ya hyung ayo kita-”

CKLEKKK….

Lampu padam.

“KYAAAAAA…..!” teriak chen dan luhan berbarengan dengan suara cempreng yang lebih mendominasi. Luhan langsung memeluk sehun yang ada di sebelahnya, sedangkan chen langsung bersembunyi di belakang punggung xiumin.

Mati lampu membawa berkah hehehe….

“hey, diamlah. Ini hanya mati lampu” ucap sehun berusaha berdiri dan akhirnya bisa (walau harus membawa luhan sekaligus) . lalu ia berusaha mencari keberadaan lilin yang selalu dia sediakkan di laci nakas. Dengan sekotak lilin dan korek api, sehun kembali ke ruang makan menyalakan 2 lilin.  
“chen-ah. sudahlah. Sehun sudah menyalakan lilin” ucap xiumin menarik chen duduk di sebelahnya.  
“terima kasih xiumin hyung” ucap chen dengan nada penuh cinta.  
“bodoh, harusnya kau berterimakasih pada ku” ucap sehun dan mendapat anggukan dari luhan.  
“hey sudah-sudah. Luhan ayo kita kembali ke kamar” ucap xiumin luhan langsung menggeleng dengan wajah horror.  
“hyung aniyo jeball….aku takut gelap. Kita tak mempunyai lilin di kamar” ucap luhan masih dengan gelengannya.

‘apanya yang ssang namja ?’ batin chen dan sehun sweatdropp -__-“

“haah luhan. Ayolah. Kau itu namja, bukan yeoja” ucap xiumin merasa tak enak hati jika harus meminta menginap di kamar orang lain.  
“ah…shireo. Tetap saja aku takut” ucap luhan masih menggeleng kuat.  
“umm…hyung. kau dan luhan bisa menginap disini. kalau kalian mau” tawar chen mendapat tatapan jangan-lakukan-itu-bodoh dari sehun yang sayang tak terlihat karena minimnya penglihatan. Melihat luhan yang terus merengek membuat xiumin juga kasihan dan mengangguk mengiyakan tawaran chen.  
“lalu, kita tidur dimana ?” Tanya sehun. Chen memutar otak geniusnya lalu menatap ruang tamu yang bisa di bilang luas beralaskan karpet berbulu lebat. Chen bangkit lalu menggeser sofa di sana lalu mengambil beberapa bantal dan selimut. Dan tada…. Tempat tidur emergency ala chen selesai.

Simple bukan ?

“tidak buruk kan ?” ucap chen membuat xiumin dan luhan mengangguk dan megacungkan jempol. Sehun mendengus merasa kalah dari chen. Merasa jam tidur mulai datang, akhirnya keempat namja tersebut menyerbu tempat tidur tadi dengan ‘sedikit’ teriakkan seperti :

“YAKKK AKU DISINI BODOH !” –luhan  
“HEY AKU MAUNYA DEKAT XIUMIN HYUNG !” –chen  
“ APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ?“ –xiumin  
“YAKSSS SINTING ! KAKI BAU MU MENGINJAK MUKA KU !” –sehun

Beberapa menit kemudian hening menyergap mengartikan sang empunya kamar tengah terlelap dengan posisi sehun –luhan dan chen -xiumin.

Haah~ dasar !

OooO

Bulan berganti matahari, gelap berganti terang. Itulah siklus bumi yang tengah di jalani oleh banyak orang termasuk 4 orang namja yang masih setia tidur dengan style masing-masing. Yang satu memeluk (calon ) kekasihnya dengan erat. Sedangkan yang satunya err …mungkin terlalu absurb untuk menggambarkan 2 rival andalan kita yang tertidur dengan saling berpelukkan, namun begitu dekat bahkan mulut keduanya terbuka mengalirkan sungai kecil yang author yakini tidak akan terdapat ikan di sana dan malah membentuk sebuah pulau yang baunya begitu ‘menyegarkan’.

TOK…TOK…BLAMM…

Seseorang –atau tepatnya 2 orang yang tadinya mengetuk pintu kamar chen langsung membuka paksa kamar tersebut. Seketika ekspresi mereka berubah menjadi aneh karena melihat posisi tidur para kawan senasibnya terutama sehun dan luhan.

“OMO OMO OMO ! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ?” teriak baekhyun –sang tersangka pembuka pintu dengan sura 5 oktafnya sambil menutup mata kyungsoo yang (sekali lagi) bertanya ‘ada apa ? ada apa ?’. 4 namja yang tengah berkeliling ke lala land tersebut bangun dengan cepat. Mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa mereka yang tersebar di setiap sudut ruangan(?). tak disadari posisi tangan mereka yang masih sama seperti saat mereka terlelap.

Dan mari kita lihat reaksinya

“YAKKK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ? DASAR MESUM !” –luhan  
“KAU YANG MESUM BODOH. PASTI KAU YANG MENARUH TANGAN KU AGAR MINTA DI PELUK EOH !” –sehun  
“chen-ah, bisa lepaskan ini ?” –xiumin  
“HOAAA….MIANHE HYUNG…!!” –chen

Dan tentunya pasangan chenmin yang paling kalem(maybe) dan pasangan hunhan yang paling heboh.

“dasar aneh. Ah selamat pagi xiumin hyung, chen !” sapa baekhyun setelah melepas tangannya dari mata kyungsoo yang sekarang tersenyum.  
“YAKKK….URI PINKU-PINKU KENA ILER !!”teriak sehun meratapi bantal kesayangannya yang ‘tidak suci’ lagi karena luhan mencetak ‘mahakarya’nya di sana.  
“OH MY ! FIRST HUG KU !” teriak luhan dramatis memeluk dirinya sendiri. Oke, sekarang xiumin mulai jengah. Dan dengan senang hati, xiumin menjewer telinga luhan dan sehun bersamaan.  
“kalian bisa tidak bertengkar sehari pun. Aku bisa gila karena teriakkan kalian. Dan kau oh sehun, berhenti bersikap kekanakkan atau akan ku laporkan kau ke sulli” ancam xiumin membuat keduanya terdiam terutama sehun yang tak ingin kena ceramah cadel dari sang kakak.  
“oh ya, apa yang ingin kalian beritahukan ke kami ?” Tanya chen tak ingin mengabaikan para tamu nya.  
“begini. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun suho. Jadi kami diundang untuk datang ke taman hiburan seoul. kami juga di suruh memberi tahu kalian untuk datang hari ini. Apa kalian bisa ?” jelas baekhyun membuahkan anggukan dari keempat namja tersebut.  
“eitsss tapi ada syaratnya !” 4 namja yang tengah bercelebrasi itu menghentikan kegiatannya karena ucapan kyungsoo.  
“kalian harus membawa pasangan masing-masing” ucap kyungsoo membetulkan kaca matanya.

TRING TRING TRING….JEDER

Suara petama : surga bagi chenmin.  
suara kedua : neraka bagi hunhan.

“a-apa harus?” Tanya luhan sambil mengorek telinganya. Mungkin telinganya mulai rada tuli.  
“gak harus sih. Tapi wajib” ucap baekhyun bersmirk ria.  
“tenang kami akan datang. Aku akan bersama xiumin hyung” ucap chen membuat rona manis yang samar di pipi chubby xiumin. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mencatat nama chenmin di note daftar undangan.  
“terus kalian berdua ?” ucap kyungsoo menunjuk luhan dan sehun. Sehun dan luhan saling bertatapan.  
“aku tidak sudi menjadi pasangan mu !” ucap luhan membuang muka.  
“heh, kau kira aku mau dengan namja sesinting dirimu ?” ucap sehun juga membuang muka. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo menggeleng tak habis pikir dengan sifat childish keduanya.  
“kalau begitu kalian kupasangkan saja !”ucap baekhyun menulis nama hunhan di note daftar undangan .  
“dan tak ada penolakkan. Aku terlalu lelah jika harus mencarikan pasangan untuk kalian. Apa kalian mau ku pasangkan dengan daesung atau hyuna sunbae yang narsis dan genit itu hn ?” ucap baekhyun sadis. Hunhan menggeleng dengan mulut bungkam. Chen, xiumin dan kyungsoo terkikik geli.  
“ ya sudah kalau begitu. Kita berangkat bersama jam 8 nanti. Pai pai !” ucap baekhyu n menggeret kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan 4 namja yang kembali berkutat dengan dunia mereka.

OooO

“baekki. Semuanya sudah dapat pasangan tapi kita berdua belum kan ?” Tanya kyungsoo menaikkan kaca matanya.  
“oh iya, kalau begitu kita pergI berdua sa-“ ucapan baekhyun terputus menyadari tak adanya kyungsoo di sampingnyaDan terkejut lagi saat melihat di depan tepatnya beberapa meter terlihat sosok chanyeol dan gadis yang baekhyun ketahui bernama hyejin tengah berciuman –atau tepatnya mencium chanyeol.

DEG  
sesak.

Sungguh baekhyun ingin menangis dan berlari pergi. Namun entah mengapa kakinya terasa beku tak bisa bergerak, hanya bisa mematung membulatkan mata sipitnya.

SRETT…PLAK

“pergilah, hubungan kita selesai hyejin. Maaf aku tak bisa memberi kesempatan kepada mu lagi” ucap chanyeol setelah mendorong dan menampar pipi mulus hye jin. Dengan tertunduk merasa sakit dihatinya. Hye jin berlalu pergi. Dan saat keduanya berhadapan, hye jin tiba-tiba tersenyum kepada baekhyun seakan mengatakan ‘aku tidak apa-apa’. namun keterkejutannya tak sampai di situ.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendatangi baekhyun.

Oh sial, baekhyun seakan mati rasa pada sekujur tubuhnya.

“kau, byun baekhyun ?”tanya chanyeol menatap intens baekhyun dengan manic coklat setajam elang tersebut. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya takut-takut kalau chanyeol memarahinya karena melihat (secara tak sengaja) hal privasinya.  
“i-iya, sunbaenim. Jeongmal mianhe karena aku tak sengaja melihat” lirih baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Namun bukan sebuah amarah dari chanyeol yang ia dapat melainkan elusan tangan besar yang tengah mengelus lembut surai brunette nya. Baekhyun seakan terbang ke langit ketujuh, mungkin kalau ada langit ke sepuluh baekhyun tak mau menembusnya.

Kenapa demikian ?  
Karena ia takut chanyeol menjauh dari jangkauan baekhyun.

“tak perlu takut. Cepat atau lambat semua orang pasti akan mengetahuinya. Oh ya, boleh aku tahu apa yang kau pegang ?” Tanya chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya sambil menunjuk note daftar undangan yang di bawa baekhyun.  
“ah ini adalah daftar undangan kim junmyeon. sunbaenim” ucap baekhyun masih sedikit canggung. Mulut chanyeol membentuk huruf o besar.  
“hmm…oh itu ! harusnya aku datang bersama hye jin tapi, kau lihat sendiri lah tadi…” ucap chanyeol dengan raut sedih. Entah mengapa baekhyun menjadi sedih melihat sunbae favoritnya memasang wajah seperti itu.  
“ah sunbaenim Jangan sedih ne. sunbae pasti akan mendapat kan gadis yang lebih baik dari hye jin. Sunbae sebenarnya cocok sekali bersanding dengan flower girl seperti hye jin. Tapi mungkin yang di atas punya rencana lain untuk sunbae kedepannya” ucap baekhyun dengan senyum manis terpatri di wajah imutnya. Namun tentu ada rasa sakit tersendiri saat baekhyun mengatakan pernyataannya tadi.  
“hahaha…jeongmal ? gomawo baek. Tapi sayangnya, aku sudah tak tertarik dengan namanya wanita” ucapan chanyeol sukses membuahkan tanda Tanya besar di kepala baekhyun.

Chanyeol sunbae gay ?  
ah aniya, dia pasti Cuma bi !  
iya ! pasti !

“dan sebenarnya, sebelum aku bersama hye jin aku telah menyukai seseorang. Dia…adalah hoobae terimut yang pernah ku lihat. Waktu masa orientasi, dia hobby melawan kakak kelas dengan mulut rewelnya” chanyeol mengeluarkan senyum charmingnya yang mampu membuat seluruh yeoja terpesona karena keindahan senyum tersebut. Satu hal yang ada di benak baekhyun.

Cirri-ciri orang yang di sebut chanyeol sangat menggambarkan dirinya.  
eh ?  
ayolah byun baekhyun. Kau jangan ge’er !

“dan sampai sekarang, perasaan sayang namun sekarang berubah menjadi…cinta itu masih tersimpan apik di sini” ucap chanyeol menunjuk tepat di jantungnya yang berdetak tak menentu –jika saja baekhyun mendengarnya. Entah penglihatan baekhyun atau apa, tatapan mata chanyeol begitu lembut dan hangat. Menimbulkan warna merah yang saling berebut mewarnai pipi baekhyun.

Apakah dia berbicara tentang ku ?

“oh oke, hahaha pembicaraan ini terlalu berat. Jadi…boleh aku pinjam sebentar note nya ?” Tanya chanyeol yang seakan berubah menjadi sebuah mantra yang membuat selurh syaraf tangannya bergerak memberikan note tersebut. Cukup lama, terlihat chanyeol memandangi seluruh daftar lalu menulis sesuatu di note tersebut. Setelahnya ia menutup note tersebut dan memberikannya kepada baekhyun. Dengan senyum khasnya chanyeol berbalik berjalan pergi. Baekhyun yang telah sadar pun segera membuka note tersebut dan melihat tulisan apa yang di tulis chanyeol.

‘Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol’

“s-sunbae…”ucap baekhyun tertahan dengan mata membulat lurus kea rah chanyeol.  
“BERITAHU AKU JIKA KAU BERANGKAT. PAI PAI”teriak chanyeol dengan suara bassnya sambil melambaikan tangan sebelum berlalu membelok ke tikungan koridor. Meninggalkan baekhyun dengan wajah merah sumringah.

Oh ya, author sepertinya melupakan seseorang.

Yap kita biarkan kyungsoo yang entah kenapa tersenyum polos di balik loker –dan sebenarnya sejak tadi melihat scene chanbaek. Sebenarnya ia iri dan kesal karena berarti ia harus kepesta sendiri tanpa pasangan.

Poor kyungsoo.

OooO

Inilah keadaan para tokoh utama kita. Mau lihat ? ayo bayar 5000 ke author #geplakked.

“yang ini ? ah bukan ! atau yang ini hm ?” gumam xiumin sambil mengoobrak-abrik lemarinya mencari stelan yang pas. Sungguh sebenarnya xiumin orang yang simple.

Namun itu semua berubah saat Negara api menyerang (main stream)  
oke di ulang.  
Namun semua berubah setelah datangnya kabar bang galaxy yang keluar dari exo. (what ? apa nih.? Oke itu hoax pemirsa).

Oke biar semua jelas, xiumin merepotkan diri dengan tumpukkan pakaiannya yang tadi nyaris menimbun tubuh kekar luhan (karena tak mau di bilang mungil) hanya karena sang pangeran berkuda 15 menit lagi akan menjemputnya.

Kim jongdae a.k.a pangeran bermuka spongebob squarepants.

“hyung…ayolah. Pakai yang mana saja. Pasti si muka kotak itu akan selalu bilang bahwa kau itu cantik, imut, atau apalah. Bahkan jika kau memakai boxer sekalipun” ucap luha enteng.

PRANG…

Wajan melayang menuju wajah cantik tanpa jerawat milik luhan.

“heh, kau benar-benar sinting luhan. Kau menyuruhku ‘hanya’ memakai boxer. Kalau aku masuk angin kau mau tanggung jawab mengerjakan makalah ku yang setebal buku hutang itu eoh ?” ucap xiumin membuat luhan sweatdropp. Xiumin melirik jam tangannya dan terkejut waktu berdandannya hanya sisa 8 menit. Langsung saja xiumin menggamit sebuah baju kaos putih dengan rompi hitam tanpa lengan dan sebuah jeans berhwarna hitam ke kamar mandi.

TOK…TOK…TOK…

Luhan yang sudah lepas dari jerat setumpuk pakaian sang sepupu berjalan membukakan pintu tatkala mendengar suara ketukkan. Dan terlihat sudah, chen dengan senyum childish berada di barisan depan. Di samping ada kyungsoo dan lay. Terakhir di belakang ada sehun yang luhan akui terlihat…tampan dengan balutan kemeja putih yang pas di badannya dan sebuah jazz berwarna biru langit ber aksen putih di pinggirannya. Serta perpaduan jeans hitam dan sepatu kets merah yang entah di mata luhan sangat pas membalut kaki jenjangnya.

Intinya sehun terlihat hampir perfect.

“sudah selesai memandangi ku ? aku takut kau jatuh cinta padaku” ucap sehun membuahkan dengusan tak suka dari luhan.  
“siapa yang akan jatuh cinta dengan namja seburuk dirimu. Dasar narsis” ucap luhan mencoba meninggikan egonya. Sehun masuk menyusul yang lain.  
“OH BAOZI BABY…..KAU DIMANA ? HUWOOO~ GAJIMA MALHAJIMA CHAGIYA !” teriak chen yang ‘penyakit’nya kambuh tatkala tak mendapati sang pujaan hati di mana pun. Dan seketika itu pula pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampakkan xiumin denga tampilan ‘fresh’ nya. Chen terperangah di tempat.  
“e-eh. Chen-ah. kau sudah datang” xiumin mengeringkan rambut kecoklatannya.  
“hehehe…kau sangat manis hyung” ucap chen dan sungguh sama mirip dengan perkataan luhan tadi.

Ohh apakah sepupunya peramal ?

“terimakasih Chen-ah. secepat ini kah kita berangakat ? aku belum sempat merapikan rambutku ataupun memakai polesan apapun di wajahku….” ucap xiumin mengecil di akhir kalimat. Sungguh ia sekarang mirip seperti yeoja.

Tapi sayang, author lebih suka xiumin menjadi namja :D

Chen perlahan maju lalu menata rambut xiumin dengan jarinya. Poni xiumin ia sedikit kesampingkan. Lalu ia mengelap beberapa bulir air yang berada di wajah xiumin hingga tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh bibir cherry natural xiumin.

Chen terpaku sesaat menatap bibir xiumin yang menurutnya sangat manis sesekali mengusapnya dengan lembut membuat xiumin reflek membuka dan menutup matanya menjaga akal sehatnya. Perlahan chen mendekatkan wajahnya. Perlahan pula ia memiringkan kepala. Xiumin mulai panic berusaha mengelak namun akhirnya ia hanya bisa menutup mata. Pasrah dengan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Dekat…sedikit lagi…dan…

“EHHEMM…!” deheman dari sehun, luhan, dan lay (kyungsoo tak ikut karena matanya di tutup oleh lay alhasil dia hanya bisa mengucapkan kalimat favoritnya ‘ada apa ? ada apa ?’) menyadarkan aktivitas chen dan xiumin. Chen hanya menatap sang pelaku deheman dengan cengiran dan garukkan kepala sedangkan xiumin memamerkan senyum polos namun gagal karena rona merah menghiasi pipi chubbynya.  
“awas saja kalau sampai kau berani menyentuh sepupuku. Akan ku daur ulang kau menjadi kotak mainan ku” ucap luhan dengan nada tajam nan menusuk. Membuat nyali chen ciut seciut-ciutnya biji kuaci.  
“luhan, sudahlah. Dia hanya membantuku mengelap wajah ku” ucap xiumin membela chen yang mengangguk setuju.  
“tapi otak mesumnya pasti ingin mencium mu hyung” ucap sehun dan hebatnya luhan mengangguk.  
“ hey sudah-sudah. Aku jengah melihat cinta monyet kalian berempat. Kajja kita berangkat” ucap lay menarik kyungsoo berjalan pergi dari ambang pintu.  
“ta-tapi dimana baekhyun ?” Tanya kyungsoo membuahkan tanda Tanya dari para temannya. Namun tanda Tanya mereka hilang tatkala melihat sosok baekhyun yang mnyembulkan kepala brunette nya dan membawa seorang namja tampan berperawakkan tinggi yang tak lain dan tak bukan Park chanyeol. Sungguh chanyeol terlihat tampan dengan kemeja hitam, celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kets hitam less putih trsebut.

Sederhana namun berkelas.

“woaaa…baekhyun. Kau tak bilang datang dengan chanyeol sunbae” kyungsoo terkagum melihat pasangan di depannya yang begitu cocok. Padahal ia telah tahu bahwa hari ini ia akan ke pesta sendiri. Toh kyungsoo hanya ingin menggoda sahabatnya yang kini wajahnya memerah malu tersebut. Bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan baekhyun, kyungsoo meminta’keringanan’ pada si namja angelic without wings bernama suho.

Dan tentu saja di kabulkan karena kyungsoo memelas dengan aegyo gagalnya.  
faktanya, walaupun imut. Kyungsoo tak pernah bisa melakukan aegyo.

“ hehehe…maaf kyungsoo-ya. Aku meminjam sahabatmu dulu ne” ucap chanyeol memamerkan senyum 5 jarinya.  
“sunbae kira sahabatku psp hn ?” kyungsoo menyipitkan mata bulatnya sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya.  
“hey ini sudah waktunya. Ayo kita berangkat” ucap lay dan segerombolan namja tersebut pergi menggunakan bus (alasannya sih penghematan).

OooO

At lotte world (suho party place)

“antriannya sepanjang ini. Tch tch tch, ini sama saja dengan antrian sembako” keluh baekhyun sok mengelap pelipisnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah sapu tangan mengelap keringat (yang sebenarnya nyaris tak terlihat itu) dan ternyata sang tersangkanya adalah chanyeol.  
“e-eh…gomawo sunbae” baekhyun langsung bungkam. Chanyeol mengusap pelan surai brunette baekhyun.  
“tak usah sungkan. Mungkin biar lebih akrab panggil saja aku hyung atau chanyeol pun tak apa” chanyeol memamerkan senyum pepsodentnya membuat dunia serasa silau sesaat. Sedangkan 6 namja lain menatap jengah 2 couple tak ingat tempat tersebut.

Oh ayolah. Author saja tahu bahwa kalian iri.

“ughh…hyung. kyungsoo mau pipis.” Kyungsoo pun berlari mencari keberadaan wc umum (bukan wendi cagur loh). Yang lain tak bisa ikut dikarenakan giliran mereka masuk sudah tiba.

Dan untuk kyungsoo, mungkin kemalangan dan keberuntungan akan menerjangnya sekaligus.

OooO

“ughh lega nya. Kalau begitu aku harus cepat menyusul yang lain” ucap kyungsoo sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Namun saat melewati bilik kedua, Kyungsoo terhenti sesaat karena mendengar suara aneh dari bilik tersebut.

BRAKK

“katakan, kenapa kau mau-maunya tidur dengan nickhun seongsangnim hn ? oh aku tahu. Jiwa jalang mu muncul lagi kan bitch ?” suara namja tersebut penuh dengan emosi.  
“berhenti mengataiku jalang kai. Kau sendiri, sudah berapa banyak wanita yang kau ajak tidur ? aku tak masalah dengan hal itu. “ suara si yeoja terdengar menantang.  
“oh oh oh jung krystal, harusnya aku mendengarkan kata orang tua ku dulu agar menjauhi wanita jalang seperti mu !” dan BRAKK. Pintu bilik terbuka keras menampakkan seorang namja tan dengan kemeja yang 2 kancing teratas yang tak di kancing dan seorang wanita yang menyeringai dengan gaun yang begitu minim memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya. Namun seketika namja yang di ketahui adalah jongin itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Manic polos kyungsoo bertemu dengan manic tajam milik kai.

Reflek kyungsoo menutup matanya langsung berlari keluar dari wc.  
“hosh…hosh…astaga. Ah aku harus cepat masuk pes- hah ? dimana tiketnya ?” panic kyungsoo menggeledah seluruh kantongnya mencari tiket masuk lotte world.

Namun naas, ia baru ingat bahwa tiket tersebut tertinggal di atas meja belajarnya.

Kyungsoo sudah pasrah ingin berbalik pulang ke asrama namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti melihat segerombolan preman yang entah menurut penglihatan, memandang nya sangat intens seakan mau memakannya. Kyungsoo menelan ludah kasar saat para preman itu datang.  
“woahh…ada anak cupu disini” ucap namja yang berkepala botak.  
“eh tapi tubuh namja ini mungil ya. Apa dia punya uang ?” ucap namja lain yang berambut mowhak dan disinyalir adalah kepala dari geng tersebut.  
“ma-maaf. Saya tak mempunyai uang” ucap kyunsioo gemetaran karena rasa takut yang mulai melanda hatinya.  
“oohhh…tak masalah. Kau bisa membayarnya dengan ‘bermain’ bersama kami” segerombolan preman itu tertawa nyaring. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya.

‘bermain ?’  
‘apa main psp atau game online ya ?’

Itulah isi hati polos kyungsoo yang begitu polos. Tak mengindahkan alaram warning dari author. Melihat sang target melamun, preman yang berkepala plontos maju bermaksud melancarkan aksi nistanya.

BUGH

Sebuah tinjuan keras membuat sang preman terhuyung kebelakang.  
“dasar rendahan, beraninya memanfaatkan kepolosan orang lain” ucap sosok tersebut memasang seringai khasnya. Kyungsoo seakan silau karena mendapati seorang namja –yang entah mengapa terlihat bersinar di matanya.

Seperti man of steel ?  
oh jangan. Itu stylenya bang galaxy.

Perlahan ketiga preman berbadan kekar itu maju berusaha membuat perhitungan pada namja yang ternyata kai. Segala bentuk pukulan da tendangan di layangkan kepada kai namun meleset dan melihat seringai meremehkan kai yang makin mengembang membuat para preman makin semakin emosi dan dengan mudah kai membantai seluruh lawannya dengan beberapa tendangan taekwondo yang sering ia latih. Kyungsoo menepuk tangannya dengan posisi duduk bersila di tanah.

Khas anak kecil bukan.

Dengan wajah penuh lebam dan menyiratkan ketakutan. Para preman tersebut berlari tunggang langgang.  
“kau tidak apa-apa ?”Tanya kai membantu kyungsoo berdiri. Kyungsoo mengangguk imut.  
“kau tidak masuk ke sana ?” telunjuk kai mengaarah ke pintu masuk lotte world. Seketika kyungsoo memasang wajah murung.  
“awalnya aku ingin masuk tapi…tiket ku tertinggal dan lagi, aku tak punya pasangan untuk masuk ke pesta suho” jelas kyungsoo dengan kaki kanan bergerak mengikis pasir di bawahnya.

‘dia manis ternyata’ batin kai entah kenapa mendefinisikan kalimat tersebut.

“kalau kau mau. Kau bisa masuk dengan ku. kebetulan aku membawa tiket dan pasangan ku entah hilang kemana” tawar kai membuat binar bahagia muncul di mata bening kyungsoo. Segera saja kyungsoo menarik kai masuk dan kai dengan santai memberi tiket.  
“kim jongin dan…jung krystal ?” Tanya sang penjaga tiket bingung melihat pasangan kai.  
“aniya, aku belum sempat bilang pada penulis daftar undangan untuk mengganti nama pasanganku kemarin. Apa pasangan ku bisa masuk ?” Tanya kai kembali.  
“hmmm…baikklah. Selamat bersenang-senang tuan” ucap si penjaga tiket mempersilahkan kai dan kyungsoo masuk. Di pertengahan jalan kyungsoo terdiam sesaat membuahkan tatapan heran dari kai.  
“oh ya, jongin-ssi. Tadi kenapa kau memukul para preman itu ? tadi para preman itu mengajak kyungsoo bermain loh padahal” ucap kyungsoo polos dan hampir membuat kai terjungkal dengan tak elitnya.  
“bermain ?” Tanya kai lagi takut jika pendengarannya tuli.  
“yap. Mungkin mengajakku bermain psp atau game online di game center” ucap kyunsoo lagi memperlebar senyummnya.

Ya ampun ! polosnya dirimu kyungsoo !

“eh kok gak di jawab ?”Tanya kyungsoo. Kai langsung menarik kyungsoo belakang pohon yang tidak terjangkau oleh pandangan orang. Kyungsoo menatap bingung posisi kai yang merapat ke arahnya.  
“kau ingin tau apa yang dimaksud ‘bermain’ tadi ?” mendengar kata bermakna menyenangkan tersebut membuat kyungsoo mengangguk antusias. Kai menyeringai perlahan mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka. Kyungsoo reflek menutup mata tatkala terpaan nafas hangat mengenai wajahnya.

Kai memiringkan kepala dan menahan tengkuk kyungsoo hingga….

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayoo tebak apa yang terjadi. Kalau request yang sejenis lebih banyak maka adegan yang para reader nantikan akan rizu realisasikan di chap selanjutnya. Jangan bosan baca fic panjang bin gaje saya.  
> comment please ! jangan takut. Saya gak makan orang. Saya perlu koment kalian sebagai penambah semangat saya.
> 
> Thank you all
> 
> RIZUKI


	3. LUCKY ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cerita tentang luhan, xiumin, kawan-kawannya, dan "keberuntungan" !

“LUCKY ?”

Cast : all exo official member with other boyband and girlband.  
genre : romance, friendship,School life  
warning : boys love, ooc, typos, penuh ke gaje an and other

Don’t like ? Don’t read !

-

-

Chapter sebelumnya

“eh kok gak di jawab ?”Tanya kyungsoo. Kai langsung menarik kyungsoo belakang pohon yang tidak terjangkau oleh pandangan orang. Kyungsoo menatap bingung posisi kai yang merapat ke arahnya.  
“kau ingin tau apa yang dimaksud ‘bermain’ tadi ?” mendengar kata bermakna menyenangkan tersebut membuat kyungsoo mengangguk antusias. Kai menyeringai perlahan mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka. Kyungsoo reflek menutup mata tatkala terpaan nafas hangat mengenai wajahnya.

Kai memiringkan kepala dan menahan tengkuk kyungsoo hingga….

Chap 3

“ lu, kau merasakan ada firasat buruk hari ini ?” Tanya lay mengusap sedikit keringat di dahinya. Luhan berpikir sebentar mengetuk jarinya ke bibir.  
“oh ya hyung, tadi pagi aku kesusahan b.a.b. saat ke wc pun air tak jalan” ucap luhan mendapati seluruh temannya menutup hidung.  
“jadi kau tidak…” lay memandang horror luhan. Luhan langsung melotot mengetahui maksud namja pecinta unicorn tersebut.

Ini lebih parah dari saat-saat ia di goda tukang sayur kompleks.

“aa-aniya, aku membersihkannya. YAKKK…KAU BERBICARA PAKAI OTAK HYUNG”pekik luhan mendapat tatapan orang-gila-lepas dari para pengunjung lotte world.  
“hei kecilkan suara mu bodoh” ucap sehun menjitak kepala luhan.  
“YAKKK OH SEHUN…AKAN KU LAPORKAN KAU KE SULLI NOONA !” teriak luhan membuat dunia nging~ sesaat.

Sulli side.

“huatcchim….” Tiba-tiba sulli bersin sekaligus merasa mendengarkan suara luhan.  
“wae ? apa kau masuk angin ?” Tanya minho sedikit kaget.  
“umm aniya. Tadi malam aku tidak keluar kemana pun minho” ucap sulli mengingat apa yang dilakukannya malam tadi tak berhubungan dengan keluar rumah.

Ia malah bermain tic tac to, menyusun puzzle, dan meminum coklat panas bersama teman-temannya.  
mirip seperti “spongebob squarepants” (?)

“o-oke” ucap minho kembali berkutat dengan acara mari-membuat-simpul-sepatu.

Back to luhan

“YAKKK NEO MICHEOSEO ? KAU SIAPANYA KAKAK KU HAH ?” kini bertambah pula 2 ‘orang gila lepas’ di lotte world. Namun semua terkendali karena ada lay yang dengan sepenuh hati menjitak kepala luhan dan sehun.  
“bagaimana dengan kyungsoo ? apa kalian melihatnya ?” Tanya baekhyun yang hanya dibalas gelengan dari yang lain.

Ah sial.  
bagaimana nasib kyungsoo yang polos ?  
bagaimana jika ia bersama om-om hidung belang ?  
tapi tenang. Kyungsoo bersama dengan orang yang tepat !

Menurut author.

“oh ya, apa itu tempat pesta suho ?” Tanya chanyeol menunjuk keramaian yang ada di depan mereka. Baekhyun mengangguk imut membuat chanyeol dengan gemas mencubit pipinya.

Dan bisa pemirsa lihat. 3 makhkluk di belakang chanbaek mulai jengah.

Poor all

OooO

Apa author melupakan sesuatu ?  
o-oke. Tepatnya manusia imut dan manusia hitam.  
tolong jangan lempar author dengan bulldozer.  
karena author akan menjelaskan keadaan mereka. ^o^V

_  
_

Wajah kai makin dekat. Kyungsoo masih menutup mata takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

BRUKK

Apa author salah tulis ?  
hoho tentu saja tidak.

Kai terjatuh dengan tak elitnya tatkala kyungsoo mendorongnya. Yap bisa kalian lihat bahwa seorang do kyungsoo tengah mengejar sebuah balon dengan gambar pororo.   
“HAHAHA BALONNYA KEREN…!” teriak kyungsoo sambil berlompat-lompat ria dengan tangan berusaha meraih tali balon. Kai sweatdropp sesaat.

DORR

Balon pun pecah terkena ujung tajam ranting pohon. Kyungsoo terdiam di tempat. Menatap bangKAI balon yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi dengan mata beningnya memancarkan kepasrahan.  
“b-balonnya…pecah..” ucap kyungsoo sedih. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan kebawah. Kai yang baru datang kaget akan perubahan mood namja imut berkaca mata tersebut. Kyungsoo langsung berbalik menatap kai.  
“hiks…aku memecahkan balon…hiks…” air mata menggenang di sudut mata bulat tersebut.

GREPP

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memeluk erat kai, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kai sambil menggeleng keras.  
“hiks…balonnya pecah…” lirihnya menggeleng keras. Akhirnya kai iba namun ia juga agak malu karena kelakuan kyungsoo ia sempat mendengar beberapa orang berkata seperti :

‘kasihan sekali ya namja berkaca mata itu dicampakkan kekasihnya’  
‘uhh jahatnya namja hitam itu. Namja imut berkaca mata itu jadi menangis’  
‘haah iya. Apa namja hitam itu menghamilinya dan tidak mau bertanggu ng jawab ?’   
‘dasar anak muda jaman sekarang’

Sungguh perkataan yang sangat menusuk hingga ke ulu hati seorang kim jongin.

“sttt…ullijima ne. aku akan membantu mu. Itu mungkin sudah err…takdir.” Ucap kai sungguh tak membantu. Kyungsoo makin mengeratkan pelukkannya. Dengan berbekal percaya diri yang telah retak beribu-ribu bagian, kai menggiring (baca : menyeret) tubuh mungil kyungsoo yang masih dalam dekapannya kea rah stand penjual balon.  
“emm chogiyo… bisa berikan aku beberapa balon ?” ucap kai. Ahjuma tua penjual balon tersebut tersenyum ramah.  
“ah tentu” ucap ahjuma tua tersebut memberikan 3 buah balon berwarna merah, merah muda, dan putih berbentuk love dan terdapat lambang I di balon berwarna putih, lambang hati di balon berwarna merah, dan huruf U di balon berwarna merah muda.  
“gahamsamhamnida ahjuma. Berapa aku harus membayar ?” Tanya kai merogoh kantong celananya.  
“tidak perlu. Kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi. Anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasih karena telah memberi saya suatu pemandangan yang indah” ahjuma tua itu tersenyum melihat rona samar di pipi tan kai. Mencoba membungkuk beberapa kali (tentu dengan kyungsoo yang masih dalam dekapan) untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, kai beralih membawa kyungsoo menuju sebuah bangku taman.  
“hei, ini aku mempunyai balon untuk mu” ucap kai mencoba menarik lembut kyungsoo dalam dekapannya. Dapat di lihat mata bulat bening kyungsoo yang sembab dan muka memerah khas menangis.

Segitu bersalahnyakah kyungsoo hanya karena mengejar (memecahkan secara tak sengaja) sebuah balon ?

Kai mengusap air mata kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya. Kyungsoo tertegun sesaat melihat senyum yang sebelumnya sempat membuat detak jantungnya tidak stabil.  
“ini ambilah. Jangan menangis lagi ne. kau akan tambah jelek” ucap kai membuat kyungsoo menggembungkan pipi kesal sambil menerima tiga balon tersebut. Tiba-tiba kyungsoo terdiam menatap balon yang ia pegang.  
“umm…jongin ssi. Kenapa kau memberikan balon berbentuk seperti ini ?” Tanya kyungsoo menatap bingung kai dengan mata bulatnya. Kai berpikir keras dan mungkin jika ini di dunia anime, kepala kai akan mengeluarkan asap hitam tanda kerasnya ia berpikir.  
“itu…semua mempunyai makna” kai memandang balon-balon yang di pegang kyungsoo dan membuahkan sebuah senyuman ganjil.  
“balon yang berwarna putih itu, mengartikan bahwa ada suatu perasaan yang murni membuatku tertarik dengan mu”   
“balon yang berwarna merah itu, mengartikan bahwa aku akan menempatkan hatiku di tempat yang tepat yaitu di hati orang yang memegang balon tersebut”  
“balon yang berwarna merah muda itu, mengartikan dirimu. Kau adalah makhluk terindah yang mungkin ditakdirkan bersama dengan namja seperti ku”

BLUSSHHH

Wajah d.o memerah layaknya terkena hang over. Kai yang melihatnya makin memperlebar senyumnya.  
“j-jongin ssi…” gumam kyungsoo menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Kai tak ingin kehilangan moment (yang menurutnya) berharga tersebut menarik lembut dagu kyungsoo. Kai mencoba (kembali) memperdekat jarak antara wajah nya dan kyungsoo yang membulatkan bola matanya.

Cupp~

Kai menekan jempolnya ke bibir penuh kyungsoo layaknya tengah mengecup bibir penuh yang sedikit terbuka tersebut. Kyungsoo masih sama dengan keadaan awalnya. Membulatkan kedua bola matanya dengan rona merah manis menghiasi pipinya.  
“hahaha…I can’t kissing you because I feel you still not yet properly doing it” ucap kai membuat kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu. Kai melirik jam tangannya sekilas lalu meraih tangan kyungsoo.  
“ayo kita ke pesta sekarang. Pasti para sahabat mu khawatir” ucap kai membuahkan anggukan dari kyungsoo dan mereka berjalan beriringan dengan kyungsoo yang terus menggoyangkan balon yang ia bawa. Membuahkan tatapan kagum sekaligus iri dari para pengunjung taman hiburan tersebut.

OooO

“suho-ya, saenggil chukka hamnida ne” ucap chanyeol dan baekhyun bersamaan dengan senyum (sok) imutnya.   
“gomawo ne chanyeol sunbaenim, baekhyun-ah. silahkan nikmati makanannya” ucap suho menyambut kado yang ia dapat. Dan giliran selanjutnya adalah lay yang berada di hadapan suho.

DEG…DEG…

Muka suho mulai memucat dengan senyum gugup menghias wajah tampannya.  
“ne suho, chukkae. Semoga kau sehat dan selalu sukses. Dan juga mudah-mudahan kau cepat punya pacar” ucap lay dengan senyum berdimple miliknya. Membuahkan rona samar di pipi suho.  
“ne, lay sunbaenim.” Suho menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Lay tersenyum dan mengusap surai hitam suho.

FLY….FLY…TOUCH THE SKY~…

Suho serasa terbang ke awang-awang mendapat perlakuan (yang menurutnya) sangat special. Apa lagi di tambah senyum lembut dari pujaan hatinya.

Bolehkah suho terjun ke Niagara ?  
sayangnya TIDAK karena jika suho mati, maka author yang ambil alih (di hajar sulay shipper)

Akhirnya semua beralih menuju ke meja penuh makanan di pesta ‘sederhana’ milik kim junmyeon. Dan dapat di lihat, kyungsoo dan kai datang sambil berpegangan tangan lengkap dengan 3 balon bahan gombalan abal milik kai mengundang decak kagum dan iri dari para orang-orang dalam pesta. Baekhyun yang awalnya suap-suapan makanan dengan chanyeol melihat kearah kyungsoo dan kai hingga BRUSHH…minuman di mulut baekhyun menyembur bebas hambatan ke wajah seorang park chanyeol yang hanya bisa melongo dengan tampang bengong nya.  
“oh-oh astaga ! danger danger danger ! kyungsoo bersama si bad boy itu” ucap baekhyun menunjuk kearah kai. Luhan menatap kai dan kyungsoo yang masih berpegangan berjalan menuju suho untuk memberi kado dan ucapan selamat.  
“bad boy ? tapi dia tampan juga” ucap luhan dan membuahkan ekspresi sehun yang menekuk wajahnya tak suka.

Cemburu bang ?

“heh, selera mu buruk. Jelas-jelas lebih tampan aku ketimbang bocah hitam itu” ucap sehun bernarsis ria. Membuahkan pandangan jengah dari luhan.  
“yak.. jelas lebih tampan aku. Aku kan ssang namja.” ucap luhan menunjuk diri sendiri. Sehun mendengus bosan.  
“hei, bisahkah kalian tidak ribut sedetik pun ? lebih baik aku melihat kalian berlovey dovey ria seperti chenmin dan chanbaek” ucap lay beralih memasang earphone. Tak menggubris ekspresi sehun dan luhan yang pura-pura muntah.  
_  
_

“jongin ssi ? ayo kita ambil makanan dan duduk di sana “ ucap kyungsoo sambil menunjuk tempat para sahabatnya bergerombol(?).  
“eh, aku akan makan sendiri saja. Kau saja” ucap kai mencoba pergi namun lengannya di tahan oleh kyungsoo.  
“jebbal ne. jongin ssi…”kai mencoba bbuing-bbuing gagalnya namun entah kenapa bagi kai bbuing-bbuing aneh kyungsoo membuatnya makin terlihat imut.

Benar kata G-Dragon…  
“Love Is Blind”

Mau tak mau, kai yang anti social pun menurut kemana saja ia di tarik-tarik oleh ‘pasangan’nya hingga sampai kearah gerombolan sahabat kyungsoo.  
“hay hay…maaf aku terlambat tadi ada gangguan” ucap kyungsoo menarik kai untuk duduk di bangku. Baekhyun menatap horror kai yang hanya memasang tampang stay cool. Alhasil baekhyun langsung memeluk erat kyungsoo.  
“hey kau apakan sahabat ku yang polos ini ? Jangan karena kau kaya, kau memanfaatkan nya lalu mencampakkannya” ucap baekhyun sengit.  
“hey jaga mulut mu. Aku tidak-”  
“YAKK…JONGIN SSI….JANGAN MENGELAK. KUBUNUH KAU KALAU SAMPAI KAU MENYAKITI BABY KYUNGIE” teriak baekhyun dengan suara 5 oktafnya.

PLETAKK…

Kyungsoo menjitak kepala baekhyun dan beralih mendekatkan diri ke kai sambil menggumamkan maaf beberapa kali.  
“kyungsoo, jangan dekat-dekat namja hitam itu. Dia berbahaya” ucap baekhyun sarkatis. Kyungsoo menggeleng keras.  
“anniya. Tadi jongin ssi menyelamatkanku dari para preman dan membelikan kyungsoo balon ini” ucap kyungsoo memamerkan balonnya.

Dan baekhyun berpikir bahwa sahabatnya di sogok dengan balon.

“baek, sudahlah. Kita tidak tahu juga kalau misalnya dia berbuat jahat. Kyungsoo bilang sendiri kan kalau kai secara tidak langsung menjaga kyungsoo” ucap chanyeol dan membuahkan hembusan nafas pasrah.  
“ne ne ne, yasudahlah. Tapi ingat jangan coba-coba sakiti kyungsoo” ucap baekhyun dengan tangan chanyeol yang merangkul bahunya. Luhan yang baru datang langsung bingung mencari tempat duduk. Apalagi di tambah suho yang naik ke panggung seakaan mau mengatakan sesuatu. Dan ia baru lihat ada penghuni baru yang duduk di bangkunya tadi.

Itu adalah kai.

Luhan sebenarnya bisa saja mengusir kai duduk di tempat lain namun karena ia kasihan (atau sebenarnya ia takut dengan perawakan dan wajah garang milik kai) luhan hanya bisa berdiri mematung.  
“luhan, kau tidak duduk ?” tanya xiumin yang duduk berdempetan dengan chen.  
“a-aku…”  
“hei, bisa kau duduk. Tubuhku sudah mungil jadi jangan menghalangi pandangan ku” ucap baekhyun.  
“a-hey, apa-apaan ma-.,..”

GREPP

Sehun langsung menarik luhan hingga terduduk di pangkuannya. Luhan langsung memberi tatapan tajam kea rah sehun yang masih memakai wajah poker face.  
“diamlah, kau memangnya mau memilih duduk dimana ? di pangkuan kai ?” bisik sehun di telinga luhan karena keadaan sedikit berisik. Luhan langsung memasang wajah horror dan menggeleng keras. Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di perut luhan agar tidak terjatuh. Entah kenapa luhan menyukai perlakuan dari sehun.

Eh ?  
menyukai ?   
WTF ? apa yang ku pikirkan ?

Luhan menggeleng keras. Menghilangkan pemikiran anehnya. Dia merasa ini adalah hal yang wajar dan tak penting.

Tapi sayang, reader semua pasti tahu bahwa luhan hanya gengsi mengakuinya.

Keadaan ramai kini perlahan menghening tatkala suho menaikki panggung dengan senyum angelic nya. Berdehem pelan sebelumnya dan mulai berbicara.  
“annyeong yeoreobun, terimakasih telah menyempatkan diri datang ke pesta ulang tahun ku yang ke 16 dan ini juga menjadi hari bersejarah untuk ku karena aku ingin mengungkapkan suatu hal yang penting dan aku harap orang tersebut mendengarnya.” Ucap suho memandang lurus kea rah lay yang perlahan melepas earphonenya.  
“aku…selalu melihatnya –walaupun hanya dari jauh. Entah mengapa saat pertama kali aku melihat senyum yang dihiasi dimple manis itu, aku tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan sedetik pun. Aku akan merasa hampa jika tak melihat senyum indah itu barang se detik pun. Aku pun tak sanggup melihat sosoknya menumpahkan permata bening dari kedua bola mata indahnya.” Suho dapat melihat lay yang entah mengapa memandang lurus dengan kedua manic menyiratkan rasa penasaran.  
“aku ingin sekali berada di sampingnya setiap saat, menjadi pelindungnya kala ia sedang rapuh, dan menjadi tempat bersandarnya kala ia lelah. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya” suho sedikit mengepalkan tangannya gugup.  
“mungkin…aku bukanlah seorang namja yang romantic dan cenderung masih bersikap kekanakkan. Tapi dengannya di sampingku, tak di pungkiri aku akan belajar menjadi seorang yang lebih dewasa” suho mencoba tersenyum tatkala pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan lembut lay. Suho menarik nafas sesaat.  
“orang itu adalah dia. Zhang Yi xing Sunbaenim. Aku menyukai –ah anniya. Aku sangat mencintai sunbae. Aku harap kita bisa bersama-sama berjalan kedepan. Saranghe sunbae. Would you be my boyfriend ?” ucap suho setelah memantapkan diri. Lay memandang kaget dan shock kea rah suho.

Hening….

Dapat suho lihat bahwa beberapa orang ada yang berbisik menggunjing suho yang ternyata seorang namja dengan orientasi menyimpang dan menyukai seorang flower boys seperti lay, ada pula yang menatap suho dengan pandangan mengibah karena pernyataan cintanya yang di kira mereka gagal. Suho menundukkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam menahan isak tangis. Bukannya lay tak mau. Sungguh ia sangat bahagia namun ia takut suho akan di sakiti oleh orang-orang yang tak menyukainya nanti.

Lay belum siap.

CLAP CLAP CLAP

Suara tepuk tangan keras menyadarkan suasana tegang di pesta tersebut. Luhan, sang pelaku tepuk tangan menatap kagum kea rah suho.  
“Hoi suho. Kau sungguh sangat gentle. Kau sangat berani mengungkapkan perasaan mu di depan Lay hyung bahkan di depan banyak orang seperti ini. Aku yakin lay hyung tak akan menolak namja setulus dirimu” ucap luhan membuat suho mendongak dengan mata mengesankan ketakjuban. Suho memberi senyum terima kasihnya.

SREET CLAP CLAP CLAP

Sehun berdiri ikut bertepuk tangan di samping luhan.  
“bagus suho. Aku akan pastikan lay hyung menerima mu. Ia pasti sangat senang karena rasa cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Get your love now kim junmyeon” ucap sehun member senyum penyemangat. Luhan menengok kea rah sehun dan entah kenapa seulas senyum manis terlukis di bibirnya melihat sehun yang ikut menyemangatinya. Lay yang awalnya hanya menunduk langsung mendongak kea rah sehun dan luhan yang masih bertepuk tangan. Selanjutnya baekhyun dan chanyeol berdiri ikut bertepuk tangan.  
“hwaiting suho-ya. Jika ada yang berani mengganggu mu, akan kulempar orang-orang tersebut dengan bola basket bersama chanyeol hyung. Kami mendukung mu” ucap baekhyun membuahkan senyum tulus dari suho maupun chanyeol. Lalu berlanjut dari kai yang menggeret kyungsoo untuk berdiri dan bertepuk tangan hingga perlahan seluruh orang yang bertepuk tangan salut dan kagum dengan arti sebenarnya dari usaha suho. Dan terakhir lay berdiri dan bertepuk tangan seiring langkah kakinya yang membawanya ke atas panggung di samping suho. Suho menatap lay dengan senyum angelicnya.  
“yes I will. Thank for your love junmyeon. Saranghe” ucap lay meraih tangan suho dengan senyum manis berdimplenya. Lay perlahan memajukan kepalanya dan mengecup dahi suho. Luhan dkk memekik riang.  
“saranghe sunbae.” Suho balik mencium kening lay menimbulkan rona merah samar di pipi lay. Sambil memandang kedepan, luhan sesekali melirik sehun dan saat pandangan keduanya bertemu luhan member senyuman terimakasih kepada sehun. Sehun membalasnya dengan senyum yang menurut luhan sangat mempesona hingga ia juga ikut blushing seperti lay.  
_  
_

“hyung, aku jadi ingin menyatakan perasaan ku ke hyung juga” ucap chen menoleh mendapati xiumin yang memandang kaget ke arahnya. Chen langsung menutup mulut karena keterusan.  
“mwo ?” pekik xiumin dengan mulut berbentuk ‘o’ besar.  
“hehehe….anni hyung. nanti saja hyung” ucap chen kembali bertepuk tangan. Xiumin tersenyum melihat kelakuan hoobae kesayangannya ini.  
_  
_

“wah romantic sekali kata-kata suho dan lay hyung di depan” ucap baekkhyun memekik girang. Tak di sadarinya sebuah lengan berbalut kemeja hitam menariknya merapat dan beberapa detik kemudian ia merasakan bahwa pipinya di tempeli sebuah benda yang hangat dan lembut. Ia menoleh dan baru sadar bahwa tadi chanyeol mencium pipinya.  
“C-chanyeol …” lirih baekhyun dengan pipi merona. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu membisikkan sesuatu hingga wajah baekhyun makin merona dengan mata membulat imut dan mulut sedikit terbuka. Dan selanjutnya chanyeol beralih pergi meninggalkan baekhyun menuju meja makanan.

“baekhyun, saranghe…”  
_  
_

“ye ye ye….hidup suho, hidup lay hyung….!” sorak kyungsoo membuat kai tersenyum, gemas dengan tingkah childish ‘pasangan’nya.

CUP~

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di kening kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendongak hanya ingin melihat wajah kai yang tersenyum lembut.  
“you know, you are so beautiful boy in my life. in a moment, I will get you and make you always feel happy with me, kyung” ucap kai mengelus surai kecoklatan kyungsoo.

GREPP

“gomawo jongin ssi” kyungsoo langsung memeluk kai erat. Kai yang merasa nyaman membalas pelukkan erat namja di dekapannya.

Kai berjanji akan berubah menjadi lebih baik agar dapat membahagiaakan kyungsoo.

OooO

Acara sudah berakhir sekitar 3 jam yang lalu. Kini jam menunjukkan pukul 5.15 PM namun bagi luhan waktu tersebut masihlah belum cukup untuk bersenang-senang dengan ke sepuluh temanya.

Kenapa hanya sepuluh ?  
karena yang satu tengah pergi dan yang satu tengah menggalau karena tak bisa bertemu dengan (calon) kekasihnya.  
kasihan deh bang laxy…  
sama author aja deh. Sebelas duabelas ama si panda (klontang…dabrukk..dagumm *tepar di wushu tao*)

“hey, sebentar lagi sunset. Mungkin akan lebih bagus kalau naik bilang lala” ucap chanyeol dengan tangan melingkar indah di pinggang baekhyun.  
“umm mianhe. Aku dan lay hyung harus pulang. Aku ingin mengenalkan kekasihku ke pada kedua orang tuaku” ucap suho masih dengan senyum angelic miliknya.  
“baiklah suho-ya, lay. Annyeong. Hati-hati ne. semoga hari kalian menyenangkan” ucap xiumin melambaikan tangan kea rah suho dan lay yang berlalu pergi dari lotte world.  
“jadi selanjutnya apa ?“ Tanya chen.  
“kajja kita mengantri kearah biang lala.” Ucap baekhyun penuh semangat sambil menarik sunbae kesayangannya kearah biang lala.   
“jongin ssi. Kajja temani aku” ucap kyungsoo tatkala melihat ‘pasangan’nya tak bergerak sama sekali.  
“lebih baik aku pulang saja. Kau naiklah sendiri” ucap kai yang entah kenapa sifat anti sosialnya kambuh menghilang kembali tatkala melihat wajah murung kyungsoo.  
“jongin ssi pasti kelelahan. Mianhe karena membuat jongin ssi lelah” ucap kyungsoo hendak berbalik namun segera terhenti tatkala tangannya di genggam lembut oleh kai.  
“a-ah anniya, kajja ! mungkin aku bisa beristirahat sambil menikmati sunset di biang lala” ucap kai menggeret kyungsoo masuk dalam antrian.  
_  
_

Setelah beratus menit terlampaui(?) dan ‘sedikit’ pertikaian antara luhan dan sehun. Akhirnya ke enam pasangan kita berhasil masuk dengan damai –kecuali sehun dan luhan yang dengan tak elitnya di tendang oleh xiumin masuk ke biang lala karena saling berteriak tak mau satu tempat.  
“huuh ini karena kau” ucap luhan yang duduk bersebrangan dengan sehun.   
“cih, kau yang salah bodoh” ucap sehun tak mau kalah. Biang lala perlahan bergerak dan entah kenapa berhenti membuat biang lala milik sehun dan luhan berada di puncak. Wajah luhan memucat dan fakta yang tidak boleh terlupakan bahwa luhan sangat takut ketinggian.  
“k-kenapa berhenti ?” Tanya luhan spontan sehun menoleh dan mendapati wajah pucat luhan.  
“hn?’ gumam sehun merasa bingung akan perubahan pada diri luhan.  
“kenapa berhenti…”gumam luhan menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menoleh ke kiri atau pun kekanan. Ia sangat ketakutan. Dan benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian suara isakkan kecil terdengar di telinga sehun.  
“hiks…aku phobia ketinggian hiks..ku mohon turun…” isak luhan memeluk diri sendiri tetap menundukkan kepala.

GREPP

“ssstt…ulljima ne. tak perlu takut. Ini adalah tempat yang aman lu” ucap sehun berpindah duduk di samping luhan lalu memeluk namja yang kini hanya mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang sehun. Sehun mengelus surai coklat luhan.  
“kenapa kau tak bilang jika kau phobia ketinggian. Jika kau bicara pasti yang lain tak akan menyuruhmu naik” ucap sehun kini mengusap lembut punggung luhan.  
=_=….luhan masih terdiam sambil mencengkram erat depan jas sehun. Dan selanjutnya, sehun terkejut akan beribu balon yang terbang melewati biang lala. Sehun tersenyum lalu melepas lembut dekapan luhan. Sehun menghadapkan luhan kea rah kaca jendela dan dapat di lihat sehun mata rusa indah milik luhan membulat imut melihat pemandangan langit keemasan yang dihiasi balon berbagai warna. Sehun perlahan memeluk pinggang luhan. Luhan tanpa sadar mengusap lembut tangan sehun yang bertengger di pinggangnya. Sunset mulai datang begitu pula binar kagum makin terpancar jelas di mata luhan.  
“pemandangan yang indah bukan ?” Tanya sehun. Luhan mengangguk masih terperangah melihat keindahan yang tersuguh di hadapannya.

CUP~

Sehun mengecup sekilas pipi luhan. Membuahkan pekikkan kaget dari luhan. Sehun terkekeh kecil.  
“sunset very beautiful but I sure will be more respect if decorated by your beautiful smiling even you smile can defeat that” ucap sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu luhan. Luhan menutup mata meresapi makna kata-kata yang keluar dari sosok namja tampan di belakangnya.  
“biarkan aku berjuang membuat mu jatuh hati kepada ku. aku tak ingin semuanya kudapat secara instan namun tak ada yang bisa kau rasakan di saat-saat aku berjuang. Aku ingin kau luluh karena kegigihan ku dan kerasnya usaha ku mendapatkan mu Hingga kau tak bisa melepasku. Aku akan menunggu hingga kau benar-benar merasakan apa yang ku rasakan lu.” Ucap sehun membuahkan anggukan pelan dari luhan. Sehun tersenyum tipis. Di benak luhan, sebenarnya luhan menyukai namja di belakangnya namun ia juga ingin melihat kegigihan usaha namja tersebut.

Dan ia akan setia menunggu waktu itu terwujud. Waktu dimana hatinya benar-benar menetap mencintai sehun  
_  
_

“hyung lihat ! indah sekali ne” ucap chen menunjuk keluar jendela. Dimana beribu balon dengan berbagai warna terbang menghiasi langit keemasan seakan membingkai matahari terbenam. Xiumin tersenyum dengan mata berbinar kagum. Chen makin merapatkan duduknya memeluk pinggang ramping xiumin. xiumin yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut menoleh.   
“hyung, mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Tapi…rasa sayang ku telah terbentuk dari awal aku melihat hyung. walau dulu aku hanya berani melihat hyung dari jauh. Hyung yang pendiam namun menyimpan berbagai daya tarik. Sungguh aku ingin membuat hyung terus tersenyum seperti sekarang.” Ucap chen meraih tangan xiumin dan meremasnya lembut. Ia juga menarik xiumin menyandar ke dadanya. Memperdengarkan detak jantungnya dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.  
“chen ah…”lirih xiumin membalas genggaman tangan chen.  
“wae ?” Tanya chen menoleh melihat wajah manis calon kekasihnya.  
“mianhe karena aku baru menyadari kehadiran mu. Maafkan aku jika aku selama ini tidak peka dengan apapun yang kau lakukan untuk ku” ucap xiumin dengan seulas senyum di wajah manis yang dibias oleh sunset glow.  
“gwenchana yo, aku mengerti hyung. dan mulai sekarang, izinkan aku untuk menjadi orang yang selalu mengerti hyung. menjadi orang yang terpenting dan berharga dalam hidup hyung. maukah hyung menerima ku sebagai namja chingu hyung ?” ucap chen akhirnya. Dapat dirasakan chen tubuh dalam dekapannya menegang kaget. Xiumin perlahan memiringkan kepalanya dan mengecup pipi chen. chen terkejut dengan respond yang ia dapat.  
“kalau begitu, jadikan pula aku satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dirimu, satu-satunya orang terpenting dan berharga dalam hidup mu, dan satu-satunya namja chingu yang akan selalu mencintaimu” ucap xiumin membuat chen memekik bahagia dan reflek memeluk erat kekasih barunya.  
“saranghe hyung. jeongmal saranghe” ucap chen tepat di telinga xiumin.  
“nado saranghe chen ah. gomawo” ucap xiumin membalas pelukkan chen erat.

Dan akhirnya cinta benar-benar datang menyatukan mereka.  
_  
_

Kedua namja tersebut sama-sama menatap keluar jendela. Melihat pemandangan indah yang tersuguh di hari yang benar-benar sangat membuat mereka merasa bahagia. Chanyeol menoleh melihat wajah manis dengan mata berbinar penuh riak bahagia. Perlahan ia mendekatkan tangan nya ke tangan namja manis tersebut yang menempel di kaca hingga tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil namja manis tersebut dengan posisi masih menempel dikaca.  
“chanyeol hyung” panggil baekhyun –namja manis tersebut kini memasang wajah bingung namun dengan rona samar manis menghiasi pipinya. Perlahan chanyeol merapat kea rah baekhyun. Mendekap tubuh mungil baekhyun sangat dekat.  
“kau tahu, mungkin ini saatnya. Aku tak dapat menahan perasaan ini. Perasaan yang makin hari makin memuncak. Aku selalu bermimpi tentang memiliki mu. Menjalani masa depan bersama dengan mu.” Chanyeol menghirup aroma surai baekhyun yang khas strobbery.

Begitu manis.

“jadikan lah aku orang yang beruntung karena mendapatkanmu. Jadikan akunamja yang beruntung karena menjadi orang yang kau beri cinta mu. Jeongmal saranghe Byun Baekhyun. Maukah kau menjalani hari esok bahkan seterusnya bersama ku ?” ucap chanyeol yang di respond dengan manic baekhyun yang membulat imut. Dalam hati baekhyun sangat bahagia karena cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

GREPP

Baekhyun langsung memeluk erat chanyeol. Menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidangn chanyeol. Memperdengarkan dengan seksama detak jantung chanyeol yang berpacu cepat tak ubah sama seperti detak jantung miliknya. Baekhyun perlahan mendongak mendapati seulas senyum lembut dan pandangan teduh dari chanyeol.  
“gomawo. Aku sangat menantikan saat ini datang. Awalnya aku berpikir bahwa aku tak dapat meraih mu dan hanya bisa menyimpan apik rasa cinta ini” ucap baekhyun. Tangannya terulur mengelus pipi chanyeol.  
“nado saranghe. Aku akan selalu berada di samping mu menjalani hari esok dan seterusnya. Bahkan hingga selamanya aku sanggup” ucap baekhyun dan keduanya berpelukkan di hiasi sinar indah sang surya yang mulai tenggelam.  
_  
_

Kai masih tersenyum menatap kyungsoo yang terus antusias menatap matahari terbenam. Sungguh harusnya ini menjadi hari yang buruk bagi seorang kim jongin. Ia bukanlah orang yang mudah di dekati namun entah sihir apa yang di gunakan namja di depannya ini hingga ia mau-mau saja menuruti apapun yang ia mau. Bahkan ia akan merasa sangat bersalah jika tak mendapatkan senyum cerah dari namja bermata bulat tersebut.  
“jongin ssi…jongin ssi ? yakk kenapa melamun ?” Tanya kyungsoo mendapati kai yang tertegun. Perlahan kai tersenyum. Tangan tan nya terulur mengelus surai kecoklatan milik kyungsoo.  
“kau tahu, mungkin dokter akan memvonisku gila karena perubahan yang ku alami hari ini. Entah kenapa aku selalu menginginkan kau tersenyum. Dan aku yakin ada perasaan yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam jangka waktu yang singkat. Hatiku mungkin tertawan saat awal aku melihat mata indah mu” ucap kai menurunkan tangannya mengelus mata kyungsoo yang memejam.  
“aku bukanlah sosok yang baik dan tak ingin meninggalkan sosok ku ini. Namun entah kenapa saat kita bertemu, ambisi ku berubah menjadi lebih baik muncul hanya karena satu tujuan” kai menurunkan tangannya kembali meraih tangan kyungsoo.  
“izinkan aku menjaga mu. Hilangkan seluruh sifat buruk ku dengan menjadikanmu milikku. May I ?” Tanya kai meyakinkan diri dibalas dengan ekspresi tekejut dari kyungsoo.  
“jongin ssi yakin ? aku takut jika jongin ssi menyesal” ucap kyungsoo menundukkan kepala. Kai perlahan menarik dagu kyungsoo dan melepas kaca mata bulat yang di pakai kyungsoo.

Dan sosok yang di bayang kan jongin menjadi nyata.

“aku tak akan menyesalinya Do kyungsoo. Aku percaya kau adalah yang terakhir untukku” ucap kai mengecup kelopak mata kyungsoo.  
“gomawo yo. Saranghe jongin ssi” ucap kyungsoo masih memejamkan mata.  
“nado saranghe kyungsoo. Terima kasih karena mau menerima ku” ucap kai membawa kyungsoo dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Dan semuanya sangat berterima kasih kepada tuhan karena telah mengaruniai mereka dengan hal terindah yang di sebut ‘cinta’.

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panjang banget ya reader ? (natap ke atas) wuuhhh…entah kenapa jadi semangat nulis chap ini dan sungguh saya harus berpikir keras untuk ngerangkai kata-katanya (dan maaf kalau jadinya alay bin gaje dan main stream). Namun ini murni hasil pemikiran dan bayangan author.  
> Please comment sangat diperlukan. Dan jika ada yang berkenan invite dan ajari saya meng invite. Saya masih baru di ao3.  
> Thank you all  
> Rizuki


	4. Lucky ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cerita tentang luhan, xiumin, kawan-kawannya, dan "keberuntungan" !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saya bingung mau bilang apa xD   
> hits lebih banyak dari pada comment dan kudosnya. author bingung tapi tetep author dengan senag hati menulis fanfic. pokoknya gomawo yeoreobun ! =)

“LUCKY ?”

Cast : all exo official member with other boyband and girlband.  
genre : romance, friendship,School life  
warning : boys love, ooc, typos, penuh ke gaje an and other

Disini author naikin rating jadi T+ soalnya ada....baca ndiri aja dah yeoreobun !  
#dilemparpanci xD

Don’t like ? Don’t read !

-

-

Hari ini sekolah di mulai kembali. Namun tentu dengan ‘beberapa’ perbedaan. Dari suho yang terus tersenyum karena –entahlah author tak mengerti. Chen yang terus mengisi buku tulisnya dengan gambar love dan nama xiumin. kai dan kyungsoo yang tak canggung menebar kemesraan –tentunya dengan kyungsoo yang hanya bersikap innocent. Baekhyun yang terus bernyanyi ‘uwooo~ chanyeol hyung…kau cinta pertama dan terakhir ku heeeyyy~….’ Dan sungguh memekakkan telinga. Dan terakhir sehun dan luhan yang masih setia berperang mulut hanya karena masalah sepele.

Kenapa mereka tak berlovey dovey seperti yang lain.  
hey ingat, kemarin bukan lah pernyataan cinta.  
tapi pernyataan dimulainya ‘perjuangan’.

CKLEK

Seluruh siswa terdiam memandang pelaku pembuka pintu hingga ada yang melotot bahkan pingsan (dan pasti kalian tahu siapa yang kemungkinan pingsan).  
yapp dapat reader lihat, berdiri sesosok namja tinggi berwajah imut dengan kantung mata hitam khas panda –dan itu makin membuatnya terlihat manis. Namja tersebut memberi senyum terbaiknya.

Karena ia merasa hari ini merupakan hari tercerahnya.

“yakkk….panda, kau sudah kembali !” pekik baekhyun girang memeluk namja yang dipanggilnya panda tersebut.  
“hn, gomawo yo.aku memenangkan olimpiade wushu kemarin” ucapnya membuat seluruh siswa bertepuk tangan. Tao mengedarkan pandangan dan pandangannya terhenti mendapatkan sosok asing yang sangat berbeda karena tak bertepuk tangan dan malah asik berkelahi dengan sehun. Tao mendatangi luhan dan mendapati luhan berbalik menghadapnya.  
“umm…annyeong. Chukkae ne. xi luhan imnida” ucap luhan tersenyum canggung karena sebenarnya ia takut dengan muka garang milik namja panda tersebut. Namja panda tersebut mendekat, memberikan delikkan tajam kepada luhan.

GREEP

“yeey….ada teman baru ! huang zi tao imnida. Salam kenal ne !” tao memeluk luhan dengan wajah penuh kegirangan. Luhan sweatdropp mendapatkan namja di depannya ternyata hanya berbadan security namun berhati hello kitty.  
“a-aku juga. Hehehe” luhan membalas pelukkan tao tak melihat wajah sehun yang menekuk kesal karena pujaan hatinya di peluk namja lain.

‘sabar sehun…orang sabar di cium luhan’ ucapnya dalam hati namun bagi author kata terakhir terlalu impossible.

dengan perasaan campur aduk, sehun melepas paksa pelukkan antar tao dan luhan lalu memberikan deathglare kepada tao yang hanya tersenyum kekanakkan.  
“bagaimana perlombaan kemarin ? apa kau mengalami cedera ?” Tanya kyungsoo masih dalam keadaan bersandar di bahu kai dengan tangan kai yang memeluk pinggang kyungsoo possessive.  
“tidak ada cedera. Aku hanya sedikit pegal saja hyung” ucap tao. Dan untuk penjelasan, tao lebih muda 1 tahun di bandingkan yang lain karena ia mengikuti kelas akselerasi . semuanya lalu kembali ke tempat semula tatkala guru memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran.

OooO

“jadi mohon maaf semuanya. Hari ini saya tidak dapat mengajar karena diadakannya rapat mendadak. Jadi silahkan kalian kerjakan tugas rumah yang saya berikan dan kumpulkan tugas tersebut 3 hari kemudian. Dan ingat jamgan ada yang membolos selama saya tinggal.” Seluruh murid mengangguk lalu memberi salam kepada ryeowook.  
“jadi berapa jam kelas akan kosong ?” Tanya baekhyun yang iseng mempoles kukunya dengan cat kuku warna hitam.  
“sekitar 3 jam” ucap kyungsoo membuka kertas jadwalnya. Ia kembali berkutat dengan tugas rumahnya. Di sampingnya kai juga ikut mengerjakan tugas. Baekhyun menatap bosan sahabatnya yang study holic stadium akhir tersebut.  
“luhan ?” panggil baekhyun pada luhan yang habis menyelesaikan tugasnya.  
“ ne ?” Tanya luhan.  
“nanti temani aku ya” ucap baekhyun sambil memamerkan senyum memelasnya.   
“untuk ?” luhan menaikkan alisnya jengah.  
“melihat chanyeol hyung bermain basket. Aku ingin menemaninya.” Ucap baekhyun sambil meniup kukunya. Luhan menggeleng keras karena ia tahu akan sesuatu.

Ia akan menjadi obat nyamuk di sana.

“huwaa…kau jahat. Kau bisa mengajak sehun kalau mau” ucap baekhyun agak nyaring. Dan mendapati sehun langsung menatap ke arahnya.  
“apa maksud mu ? kau mau menambah koleksi ‘obat nyamuk’ di sana ?” ucap sehun datar lengkap dengan tampang poker face nya.  
“a-anni. Yak kau ! kau jahat sama seperti rusa mu” ucap baekhyun. Luhan dan sehun kompak memutar kedua bola matanya.

BLAM

Seseorang membuka pintu.

Para gadis terperangah melihat siapa yang membuka pintu tersebut. Para lelaki menutup mata seakaan ada cahaya menyilaukan menyinari sosok tersebut.

Cahaya ‘man of steel’ ?  
yap, itu memang benar-benar seorang ‘man of steel’.  
man of steel bernama ‘wu yi fan’.

“chogiyo, bisakah aku bertemu dengan taozi ?” ucap yifan atau kerap di sapa kris dengan suara bass nya yang terkesan sangat cool. Membuat seluruh yeoja memekik bahagia. Beda sekali dengan tao yang memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.  
“ada apa sunbaenim ?” ucap tao melihat kris berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyuman yang terpampang nyata di wajah tampannya.  
“tentunya mencari mu my panda” ucap kris merangkul tao sok akrab dan berhasil mendapat pelintiran tangan khas atlet wushu tersebut.  
“berhenti sok akrab dengan ku sunbaenim” ucap tao mendapati kris yang menyatukan kedua tangannya sambil berlutut.  
“ku mohon terima aku sebagai namjachingu mu taozi. Aku sangat-sangat menyukaimu sedari dulu. Jebal...” ucap kris dan membuahkan ekspresi bosan dari orang-orang di kelas yang entah sudah beberapa kali melihat adegan menembak tak bermutu milik kris. Bahkan para gadis mulai menguap bosan.  
“aku tak mau. Aku tak menyukai sunbaenim” ucap tao enteng dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya hati kris retak beribu-ribu bagian.  
“jebbal..ku mohon…”kris memelas dan di respond dengan tao yang memasang tampang tak perduli. Lebih memilih mengerjakan tugasnya.

CKLEK

“yak, di situ kau kris. Sudah kubilang jangan masuk kelas sembarangan. Dasar naga bodoh” ucap suara bass lain yang begitu familiar –terutama bagi baekhyun.  
“chanyeol hyung !” pekik baekhyun girang langsung berlari kea rah chanyeol yang berada di ambang pintu. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengecup kening baekhyun. Dan dapat kita tafsirkan, kelas kembali gaduh dengan suara seperti : ‘CIEEE…CIEEE’, ‘WOOHOOO….’, ‘KYAAA…’, Dain lainnya.  
“wow, apa kau merindukan ku ?” Tanya chanyeol dibalas anggukan imut dari baekhyun.  
“oh ayolah, bantu sahabat mu ini untuk mendapatkan pandanya chanyeol. Kau bahkan telah mendapatkan Barbie mu” ucap kris dramatis.  
“cinta tak dapat di paksa bodoh.” Dan hanya kalimat seperti itu, kris langsung merasa hatinya retak kembali. Luhan tiba-tiba berdiri berjalan keluar kelas.  
“hey mau kemana ?” tanya baekhyun.  
“aku ingin ke kantin. Aku di tunggu xiumin hyung di sana” ucap luhan. Mendengar nama xiumin di sebut, chen langsung berdiri dan mengikuti luhan berjalan diekori oleh sehun (yang ternyata di seret paksa oleh chen).

OooO

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke kantin (yang untungnya dalam keadaan sepi). Luhan melihat di ujung kantin terlihat xiumin yang tengah makan sendirian dalam keheningan.

Selalu begitu.

Luhan makin mendekat ke meja xiumin namun sangat sial (atau memang keinginan author) luhan di senggol (alias di tabrak) oleh chen yang kini tengah asik merentangkan tangan ala ‘open arms’ ancang-ancang memeluk xiumin.

BRUGH

Luhan jatuh dengan pantat terlebih dahulu menabrak lantai. Sehun hanya terdiam menatap luhan yang masih mengelus bokongnya yang sakit.  
“yak sehun, harusnya kau menolongku. Bukan memandangi ku seperti orang bodoh” ucap luhan kesal menhentakkan kakinya ketanah.

GREPP

Sehun mengangkat luhan ala bridal style dan membawanya ke hadapan xiumin. dapat di lihat rona samar yang muncul dipipi luhan.  
“sehun ah…gomawo” lirih luhan mengecil di akhir kata. Sehun tersenyum setelah mendudukkan luhan dan mengusap kepalanya pelan.  
“apa pun akan ku lakukan demi my princess” ucap sehun dan mendapat ucapan terimakasih dari luhan berupa sebuah lemparan toples kerupuk. Namun kedongkolan luhan tak sampai disitu, ia melihat chen yang dengan seenak muka kotaknya memeluk pinggang xiumin yang asik dan sibuk dengan makanannya. Tak memperdulikan chen yang terus mengucapkan ‘hyung..bogoshipoyo’, ‘hyung saranghe’, dan lain-lain membuat luhan iritasi.  
“ hey dedemit, singkirkan tangan nista mu dari xiumin hyung” ucap luhan ketus, chen memeletkan lidah.  
“hey, aku punya hak sekarang. Dia adalah kekasihku” ucap chen dan dib alas pelototan mata dari luhan.

Lihat lah. Hyung nya sudah melangkah jauh.  
sedangkan dia….  
ah tidak-tidak.  
cinta itu harus penuh petualangan.

“yak hyung…kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau berpacaran dengan kotak tipi ini”Tanya luhan sambil menunjuk chen. xiumin melahap sebentar jjajamyunnya.  
“sudah sepantasnya luhan. Aku menyukai chen ah dan dia mencintai ku. dia juga namja yang baik. Aku terima saja” ucap xiumin melahap kembali makanannya. Luhan memberikan deathglare mematikannya ke chen.  
“akhh…kau makhluk kotak astral. Awas saja kalau kau menyakiti xiumin hyung, akan ku bunuh kau” ucap luhan dan langsung memilih duduk di samping sehun.

Namun ketenangan luhan tak bertahan lama tatkala sang couple tak tau tempat muncul.

“annyeong yeorobun” ucap baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya dan langsung menempatkan diri duduk di pangkuan chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan sigap mengalungkan tangannya di pinggan ramping baekhyun.

Dan luhan akhirnya greget pemirsa.

“yak kalian, jangan pamer-pamer kemesraan di sini. Ini sekolah bukan kantor urusan agama” ucap luhan berapi-api. Baekhyun masa bodoh malah menyuapi chanyeol dengan piscok yang ia beli tadi. Luhan mendengus kesal.  
“hey luhan, keep calm. Kau tahukan pasangan baru…” ucap sehun menenangkan calon kekasihnya. Luhan keuhkeuh mendeathglare teman-temannya satu persatu.  
“hey, dari pada disini, lebih baik kita bolos saja. Toh tak ada pelajaran lagi kan ?” ucap baekhyun, chen mengangguk antusias.  
“xiumin hyung…kau mau ikut ?” ucap chen dengan nada merengek. Xiumin berpikir sambil mengetukkan sumpit ke bibirnya lalu mengangguk. Chen terdiam sesaat, tangannya meraih tissue lalu membersihkan bibir dan sekitar mulut xiumin yang berlepotan saus jjajamyun. Xiumin salah tingkah dengan pipi merona samar.  
“kau harus makan dengan tenang xiumin hyung. tapi kau kelihatan sangat manis jika begini hyung. saranghe” ucap chen dan mendapat usapan lembut xiumin di pipinya.  
“gomawo” ucap xiumin lalu berdiri menggandeng tangan chen menuju kelas. Berniat mengambil tas. Meninggalkan ke empat orang yang melongo melihat drama dadakkan tersebut.

Ohh hidup chen memang penuh drama.

“baek…kau mau ikut bolos ?” Tanya chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk imut dan happ, sang kapten basket pun menggendong baekhyun menuju kelas untuk mengambil tas.

Tersisalah luhan dan sehun dalam keheningan…  
di temani dengan piring bekas piscok dan jjajamyun…

“kau tidak mengajakku untuk bolos ?” Tanya luhan ketus. Sehun menoleh dengan wajah poker facenya.  
“ ku kira kau tidak mau. Lagian, tadi Ryeowook seongsangnim tidak memperbolehkan untuk membolos” Ucapnya datar. Luhan menepuk jidatnya melihat ketidak pekaan calon kekasihnya.  
“arghh...masa bodoh. kajja, ayo kita pergi” akhirnya luhan pula yang menggeret sehun dengan penuh emosi.

Poor hunhan

OooO

“apa kita akan begini saja seharian ?” Tanya sehun sambil sesekali berguling-guling di atap sekolah layaknya orang yang tengah frustasi tak mendapatkan tujuan hidupnya. Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.  
“hahaha…kau kan yang berjiwa seme. Kenapa tak melakukan sesuatu yang berguna ketimbang mengotori bajumu dengan berguling ala barel seperti itu” ucap luhan sarkatis. Sehun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu menepuk sedikit seragamnya.  
“aku ingin ke asrama saja” ucap sehun berdiri. Luhan tanpa ba bi bu mengekori sehun hingga ke asrama.

KRIEET

Sehun membuka pintu kamar asramanya dan malah mendapati chen yang berbaring dipaha xiumin. xiumin menoleh memamerkan senyum manisnya.  
“ah, mianhe sehun ssi. Kami-“  
“sehun, pergilah nak. Jangan mengganggu sahabat mu yang tampan ini” teriak chen berhasil membuat hasrat sehun membantai chen bangkit namun urung tatkala luhan langsung menariknya menuju kamarnya yang untungnya kosong.

Ooww…ternyata luhan tadi sungguh-sungguh greget.

“sudah, kau bisa memakai kamar ku untuk tiduran. Jangan coba mencuri nde.” ucap luhan tak di gubris sehun karena sang raja poker face langsung membaringkan badannya di atas sofa.  
“aku bukan namja berotak criminal. Apa kau punya cemilan ?” Tanya sehun. Luhan yang baru mengganti baju langsung melesat menuju kulkas dan mengambil cemilan untuk di makan.

Hening…

“bisa kau berbicara ? aku tak suka keheningan” ucap luhan membuat sehun menoleh.  
“kau ingin aku berbicara apa hn ? menggombali mu seperti chen ?” Tanya sehun dan di balas gelengan keras dari luhan.

Demi taeyeon yang dulu sering sensi dan menjambak rambutnya.  
luhan akan mengibarkan boxer sehun di lapangan jika sehun berani menggombalinya.  
apa itu cukup mengancam

“bagaimana kalau kita menonton film ?” ucap luhan dengan nada sumringah.  
“blue film. Aku senang jenis film itu” ucap sehun enteng sambil melahap cemilan milik luhan.

DABRUKK

Sehun harus rela kepalanya di lempar dengan remote tv.

“wae geure ?” ucap sehun mengusap kepalanya.  
“dasar sinting. Otak mu kotor sekali !” ucap luhan dengan dahi membentuk persimpangan. Sehun salah tingkah sambil tertawa garing. Luhan menghelai nafas sesaat lalu mulai mengubek-ubek lemari kaset milik sang sepupu. Dan mata luhan langsung berbinar tatkala menemukan kaset film naruto.

Yap, luhan sangat menyukai anime naruto apalagi sahabat naruto yang bernama uchiha sasuke. (ini mah author yang suka). Menurutnya lelaki seperti sasuke itu sangat cool dan keren.

Dan Luhan ingin menjadi manly seperti idolanya di dalam film tersebut.

Dan 2 sejoli ini menonton film tersebut dengan hikmat hingga adegan saat naruto yang berjongkok di atas meja sasuke dan dengan tak sengaja naruto mencium sasuke karena di dorong oleh temannya yang berambut layaknya nanas.

BLUSHH

Pipi sehun maupun luhan memerah tanpa sebab. Luhan mengalihkan pandangan kesamping begitu pula sehun. Sungguh adegan tadi membuat mereka sangat-sangat malu sekaligus iri.

Sasunaru saja ada adegan kissingnya...  
masa mereka tidak punya...  
sabar-sabar... xD

Lalu yang terakhir, saat scene di tengah-tengah hujan sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah naruto yang pingsan di bawahnya . luhan dan sehun kembali memunculkan wajah blushingnya.  
‘oh god...so sweet...’ –luhan.  
‘akhhh...namja berambut ayam itu terlihat gentle. Aku kalah T^T’ –sehun.  
itulah isi batin keduanya yang super mendramatisir, mungkin mereka tertular oleh chen dan xiumin. Luhan sesegera mungkin mematikan film tersebut.   
“kenapa dimatikan ?” tanya sehun, luhan memunculkan cengirannya.  
“hehehe...filmnya tidak seru. Kita lakukan yang lain saja” ucap luhan yang hanya dibuahi ekspresi -_-  
“hn, ya sudah kemarilah.” Ucap sehun menepuk tempat di sampingnya. Luhan mengikuti saja. Ia ingin melihat apa yang di inginkan calon kekasihnya ini. Saat luhan telah sampai di samping sehun, sehun langsung menarik lembut luhan mendekat lalu membawanya berbaring di sampingnya. Tangan sehun memeluk pinggang luhan erat sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi membelai lembut pipi luhan.  
“kapan aku bisa memilikimu eoh ?” ucap sehun pelan sesekali ia menghirup ceruk leher luhan yang berbaring membelakanginya.

Aroma vanila.   
manis...

“kalau begitu kau harus meyakinkanku sehun” ucap luhan mengenggam tangan sehun yang mulai beralih bermain di bibirnya.  
“ya...aku sedang berusaha lu. Kau tidak melihat usaha ku ? aku bahkan menggertak seluruh namja ataupun yeoja yang berani mendekatimu” ucap sehun sambil menekan lembut bibir luhan dengan ibu jarinya sesekali.   
“pantas saja jika aku berada di sampingmu seluruh orang menghindar” ucap luhan dengan nada dibuat kesal. Sehun tertawa lalu mengecup pipi luhan lembut.  
“listen, suatu hari pasti aku akan mendapatkanmu, menjadikan kau pendamping hidup ku, lalu kita menikah dan punya anak” ucap sehun membuahkan kekehan kecil dari luhan. Luhan perlahan berbalik, tangannya terulur mengelus pipi sehun.  
“benarkah, kalau begitu palli...tembak aku sekarang oh sehun. Lamar aku dan kita akan punya 11 anak” ucap luhan menunjukkan eye smilenya.  
“MWOYA ? 11 ? untuk apa anak sebanyak itu ?” ucap sehun dengan mata membulat.  
“aku ingin membuat kesebelasan agar ada yang menemaniku bermain bola” luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher sehun.   
“hahaha...itu masih lama luhanie...” sehun perlahan memiringkan kepalanya tatkala kepalanya di tarik mendekat oleh luhan. Luhan sendiri menutup mata tatkala hembusan nafas sehun menerpa wajahnya.

Hingga...

BRAKKK....

“OH DISINI KALIAN ANAK-ANAK BEJAT. KALIAN IKUT SAYA !” teriak seseorang dengan suara menggelegar bak petir yang sering muncul ketika chen sedang buang gas(?). sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena tak jadi mendapat ciuman gratis dari calon kekasihnya.

Siapakah gerangan yan g berani menganggu ketentraman raden sehun ?  
akan sehun kibarkan boxernya di lapangan saat upacara bendera mendatang !

“YAKK...KAU YANG BEJAT KENAPA MENGGANG-....gu ku...”suara sehun mengecil tatkala melihat siapa sebenarnya makhluk yang tadi mengganggu kesenangannya. Nyali sehun ciut seketika.

Pak kyupil alias Cho Kyuhyun si raja evil.

‘mati aku’batin sehun menjerit.

“oh bagus sekali ucapan anda tuan oh...SEKARANG KAU DAN KEKASIHMU ITU IKUT DENGAN SAYA ! SIAPA MENYURUH KALIAN UNTUK BOLOS SELAMA RAPAT GURU BERLANGSUNG HAH ?”teriak kyuhyun sambil menjewer telinga sehun. Sehun merasa bahwa akhir hayat telinganya di ujung tanduk.

Ia bisa congek seabad kalau begini.

Sehun dan luhan akhirnya digiring menuju aula sekolah. Disana keduanya mendapati pasangan yang lain seperti, chen dan xiumin, chanyeol dan baekhyun, dan yang lain. Namun mereka tak mendapati pasangan kai dan kyungsoo,suho dan lay, juga kris dan tao.

Jelas saja, mereka membolos ke perpustakaan.  
tidak ada guru yang mau menangkap murid yang (pura-pura) belajar di perpustakaan.

“semuanya berbaris sesuai kelas” ucap kyuhyun alhasil chanyeol dan xiumin berpisah dari pasangannya dengan gaya yang (amat-amat) dramatis. Kyuhyun mendelik melihat anak muridnya termasuk dalam jajaran siswa yang membolos. Kyuhyun menghelai nafas sabar lalu melirik kearah barisan sehun dkk.  
“siapa wali kelas kalian ?” ucap kyuhyun penuh intimidasi. Sehun dkk masih setia menutup mulut.  
“CEPAT JAWAB SIAPA WALI KELAS KALIAN ATAU SAYA AKAN MEMBERIKAN SOAL SEBANYAK 10 PAKET”teriak kyuhyun membuat nyali sehun dkk makin menciut.

“umm...kyuhyun ssi, mianhe. Mereka adalah anak murid saya” ucap suara lembut di belakang kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh dan hanya bisa menatap takjub sesosok namja yang kyuhyun liat seperti angle without wings.

Tapi sayang, julukan angle without wings sudah dimiliki oleh kim junmyeon.  
namun masa bodoh lah. Kyuhyun tak mengenal siapa itu junmyeon.

“a-apa benar mereka anak muridmu ?” tanya kyuhyun masih dengan mode terpesona. Padahal tadi sudah dijawab terlebih dahulu oleh ryeowook.  
“benar, jadi boleh saya membawa mereka kembali kekelas. Biar saya yang memberi mereka sanksi kyuhyun ssi” ucap Ryeowook dengan nada ramahnya. Namun kyuhyun akhirnya kembali ke mode evilnya saat sadar bahwa malaikat di depannya ini ingin menyelamatkan anak-anak perusuh yang ia tangkap.

Oh.tidak.bisa.!

“maaf Ryeowook ssi. Ini tugas saya sebagai keamanan sekolah dan saya yang berhak memberikan mereka sanksi. Dan untuk kalian semua....CEPAT JONGKOK KELILING LAPANGAN 10 KALI SAMBIL MENGHAPALKAN PERKALIAN 1-50 !”ucap kyuhyun mengembangkan senyum evilnya.  
“MWOYA ?? ANNIAAAA SEONGSANGNIM !!”koar seluruh murid. Kyuhyun memberikan deathglarenya yang seakaan mengatakan bahwa ‘tak ada protes atau kalian akan merasakan neraka yang sesungguhnya’. Dengan langkah gontai, seluruh murid menuju lapangan dan mulai menjalankan hukuman mereka. Ryeowook memandang kasihan pada murid-muridnya.  
“hey, kenapa muka Ryeowook ssi seperti itu ?” tanya kyuhyun mulai merasa tak enak dengan aura keibuan yang di keluarkan Ryeowook. Ryeowook menatap tajam kyuhyun.  
“kau jahat sekali kyuhyun ssi. Aku memang guru baru disini tapi mereka adalah anak muridku dan seharusnya aku juga punya hak untuk memberikan sanksi yang lebih bermanfaat dari pada ini” dan BUGHH...kaki kyuhyun diinjak dengan tak beri ke kaki an oleh Ryeowook.

Ternyata malaikatnya bertenaga Evil juga.

Poor Kyuhyun.

OooO

Malam hari di kamar milik xiumin dan luhan.

“huwaaa...hyung ! kaki ku sakit !” ucap luhan dengan tubuh tengkurap di karpet. Xiumin sendiri tengah diduduk di karpet samping luhan dengan kepala berkompres es batu.  
“kau kira dirimu saja yang kesakitan, akhh kepala ku rasanya mau pecah karena berkeliling di lapangan yang terik seperti gurun sahara itu” ucap xiumin sambil memegang kompres di kepalanya.  
“hehehe...bagaimana hyung bisa ketahuan ?” tanya luhan dengan cengiran innocentnya. Awalnya xiumin memasang wajah cengo imutnya lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya merona manis.  
“a-ah itu...” xiumin menundukkan kepala sambil menyatukan jari telunjuknya. Luhan menyeret tubuhnya mendekat ke depan xiumin lalu menarik-narik lengan jaket abu-abu yang di pakai xiumin.  
“ayolah hyung...kajja kajja !” ucap luhan merengek, xiumin menggeleng.  
“kau terlebih dahulu luhan” ucap xiumin membuat luhan menatap xiumin dengan tatapan ‘what ?’.  
“baiklah, aku ketahuan saat ingin berciuman dengan sehun di kamar kita hyung” ucap luhan riang gembira, xiumin sweatdropp sesaat.  
“ommo ? kalian belum berpacaran saja sudah begini, apalagi kalau sudah. Kau bisa menodai kamar dan otak ku” ucap xiumin yang di balas gembungan pipi dari luhan.  
“nah sekarang hyung yang bercerita. Ayo tidak ada alasan” ucap luhan memasang wajah mengintimidasinya. Kembali lagi wajah xiumin memerah.  
“b-baiklah...tapi jangan mengejekku” ancam xiumin yang di angguki luhan.

Setelah insiden sehun yang menggerebeknya, akhirnya xiumin dan chen bisa kembali berduaan. Chen sendiri masih setia bermanja-manja di paha xiumin.  
“hyung~...”panggil chen manja. Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah chen.  
“hn ?” gumam xiumin mengelus lembut surai namjachingunya.  
“saranghe hyung...” ucap chen entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Xiumin memutar kedua bola matanya bosan namun dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.  
“kau sudah mengucapkan itu berulang-ulang kali chen ah. Kau tidak bosan ?” tanya xiumin dengan nada yang di buat-buat kesal.  
“anniya, aku malah tak bisa berhenti mengucapkannya hyung. Aku sangat-sangat mencintai hyung” ucap chen kambali membuahkan rona samar di pipi chubby milik xiumin.  
“hyung...” panggil chen sekali lagi, alhasil xiumin kembali menatap wajah kekasihnya.  
“wae hn ? kau mau bilang saranghe lagi ?” tanya xiumin gemas, chen menggeleng.  
“anniya, boleh...aku mencium hyung ?” ucap chen dengan tangan terulur mengelus lembut pipi xiumin. Xiumin menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Dia kan belum pernah mencium siapapun kecuali ummanya. Dia saja sering di tolak yeoja waktu dulu.  
“umm itu....a-aku...” xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping namun kalah cepat dengan tangan chen yang menarik lembut dagunya berhadapan dengannya kembali.  
“dengar hyung, aku sebenarnya belum pernah mencium siapapun...aku hanya ingin melepas first kiss ku untuk hyung...jebal” ucap chen memohon membuat xiumin akhirnya mengangguk luluh. Chen bangkit dari paha xiumin lalu memposisikan diri berhadapan dengan xiumin. Tangannya terulur mendekap xiumin agar lebih dekat. Wajah xiumin kembali merona.  
“hyung santai saja nde, ikuti apa yang ku lakukan nanti” ucap chen mengusap pelan surai kecoklatan xiumin dan tangannya langsung menahan tengkuk xiumin. Perlahan chen memiringkan kepalanya lalu mendekatkan kepalanya. Xiumin menutup mata diiringi kepalanya yang ia miringkan. Bibir chen dan xiumin saling menempel. chen dengan lembut menekan bibir xiumin sesekali tangannya yang ada di tengkuk xiumin mengelus lembut tengkuk tersebut. Xiumin menggeliat dalam ciumannya dan memposisikan tangannya mengalung di tengkuk chen. Keduanya terbuai akan kenikmatan masing-masing karena sensasi baru yang mereka dapat dari kedua belah bibir mereka yang saling mengulum, melumat, dan menggigit lembut bibir pasangannya. Chen perlahan membaringkan xiumin di sofa lalu tangannya dengan cekatan membuka dua kancing seragam xiumin.   
“eunghh...chenhh..geli~..akhh”ciuman chen turun keleher jenjang nan mulus milik xiumin. Chen perlahan menjilat, menggigit lembut, dan menghisap bagian antara bahu dan leher xiumin. Xiumin pasrah jika sekarang dirinya harus menyerahkan masa pertamanya sekarang walaupun rasa takut masih menggerayangi pikirannya.

Toh dia pasti akan menikmatinya juga.

BRAKKK

“oohhh...kim jong dae. Kau ingin memperkosa anak orang hm? CEPAT IKUT SAYA UNTUK MENJALANI HUKUMAN DAN JUGA BAWA KEKASIHMU” teriak sosok guru terevil se sekolah bak toa masjid.

Benar reader. Itu adalah si cho kyupil #plakk

Dan beginilah pasangan chen dan xiumin di giring dengan kyuhyun yang setia menjewer dan memarahi chen layaknya sang ayah yang mendapati anak gadisnya di perkosa oleh pacarnya. Sedangkan xiumin hanya menunduk malu dan memandang miris chen yang meronta kesakitan.

FlashBack End

Luhan membelakkan mata rusanya, mulutnya di paksa menganga selebar-lebarnya karena mendengar cerita singkat yang begitu absurb dari sang sepupu.

Tak bisa di biarkan....  
oh muka kotak tipi itu minta di kibarkan boxernya oleh luhan.

Luhan langsung mendekati xiumin dan menyingkap jaket dibagian leher xiumin.

Ada 1 !   
dan akan di balas 100 kali lipat tijuan oleh luhan agar si mulut unta itu makin ‘tamvan’(?).

“uwoo hyung. Aku akan menghajarnya DIMANA DIA HAH ? ASDFGJHJKL....”ucap luhan mengepalkan tangannya. Ia akhirnya GREGET maksimum.  
“berani kau menghajar chen ah, sehun mu akan ku berikan ke kandang buaya milik kepala sekolah” SRETT...luhan kembali duduk manis sambil memasang senyum childishnya.

Akhirnya xiumin punya pegangan agar ketenangannya tak di ganggu.

“ah hyung jahat. Aku kan belum jadian dengan sehun, belum menikah, dan belum punya anak” ucap luhan merajuk dan juga ngelantur. Xiumin menggeleng dan beranjak pergi, bisa pecah kepalanya meladeni sepupunya yang pastinya sebentar lagi dalam mode cerewet ini.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment please ! biar inspirasi tetep kejaga. biar ficnya makin seru, dan biar ficnya meningkat jadi rate M #dabukk xD.
> 
> Thank you all
> 
> Rizuki


End file.
